


My Best Friend's Brother

by Gabsikle



Series: BFB Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabsikle/pseuds/Gabsikle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another older brother Derek AU.<br/>A story about Stiles' crush on his best friend's brother, and how maybe the brother falls for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fic, so just bare with me here. I hope it doesn’t suck too much. But even if people don’t like this first chapter, I’ll just continue it until it’s finished anyway.

Mark Hale met Jessica their freshman year of high school. She was beautiful and had long dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was immediately smitten. Unfortunately, Mark was a bit awkward back then, and figured Jessica would never be interested in him. So he settled for being her friend. As luck would have it, though, Jessica asked Mark out their senior year—she had said she’d gotten tired of waiting for him to make a move. 

They happily dated throughout college, and while Mark finished Law school. Jessica began working as a curator at a nearby Natural History museum—just outside the town of Beacon Hills where they lived. Soon after Mark passed the Bar, they found out Jessica was pregnant. Mark immediately proposed. 

The couple quickly planned a small wedding and got married. Several months later, Jessica gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Laura. 

When Laura was two, she was given a baby brother named Derek. 

As time went on, Mark and Jessica could feel themselves drifting away from each other. They were slowly falling out of love. They tried to reignite the spark by going on the honeymoon they never had. They started seeing a marriage counselor. They set aside date nights for every week. None of it worked. There were no longer any romantic feelings between the two. After much discussion, Mark and Jessica decided to divorce. They wanted to end things before it turned bitter, or before one of them cheated. They wanted to still have a good friendship for both themselves and their children. 

When Laura was five and Derek was three, the divorce was finalized. Jessica got to keep the house, and Mark moved into an apartment. Every weekend, Derek and Laura would stay with their dad. Mark and Jessica still talked frequently, and both realized the other was much happier after the divorce. 

One weekend, soon after Derek turned four, he and his sister were introduced to Melissa—their dad’s new girlfriend. Melissa was always very nice to Derek and Laura. She never got jealous when Mark’s attention was more focused on the kids. She even befriended Jessica. Laura adored Melissa. Derek, however, already had a mommy. He wasn’t going to treat this new lady like a mom. He mostly just tolerated Melissa. 

Derek was not amused when he was told Melissa was pregnant. 

“Do you hafta have a baby?” Derek asked. 

Mark laughed. “Yes. You’re going to have a little brother or sister.”

“Are you guys gonna get married?” Laura asked. 

“No,” Mark answered. 

Laura pouted. “But I want to be a flower girl.”

Melissa smiled at her. “We might get married one day, Laura. Just not yet. We don’t want to rush into anything.” 

“Okay,” Laura said. “Just don’t wait until I’m too old to be a flower girl.”

Soon after the announcement, Mark and Melissa bought a house together. Derek was pleased when he found out he’d have his own room at the house. He didn’t want to share a room with Laura, or worse: an annoying baby. He even got to pick out his furniture, the color of the room, the carpet, and his bedding. Derek thought all that was so cool. It made him feel like a big kid. It was horribly mismatched, but the only person who cared was Laura. 

Derek was five when his little brother was born. His mom took him and Laura to the hospital to see the baby. 

“Say hello to Scott,” Melissa said about the bundle in her arms. 

“Aw. He’s cute,” Laura cooed. 

Derek crawled onto the bed next to Melissa to get a good look. “He’s funny looking.” He didn’t enjoy everyone laughing at his statement. 

Jessica kissed the top of her son’s head. “I think someone’s jealous that he’s not the baby anymore.”

“Am not,” Derek insisted. He just didn’t see what was so special about a tiny thing that couldn’t do anything. 

As Scott got bigger and learned to walk and talk, it seemed like his sole purpose in life was to annoy Derek. He would follow Derek around. He would whine and cry until Derek would play with him. If Scott were drawing or coloring, he’d have to show Derek his work. Then he’d cry if Derek said they were lame (they almost always were). Laura would smack Derek on the back of the head when he teased Scott. His dad or Melissa would yell at him if he pushed Scott. The world was against him. 

Derek was eight when his dad and Melissa announced their engagement. 

Laura groaned. “I’m too old to be a flower girl!”

Melissa chuckled. “You can be a junior bridesmaid. Derek can be a junior groomsman, and Scott can be the ring bearer.” 

“Can Stiles be in the wedding too?” Scott asked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles was Scott’s “bestest friend in the whole wide world.” Derek had yet to meet Stiles, but Scott never shut up about him. Derek knew lots of facts about Stiles. Stiles’ mom was Melissa’s best friend, as well as their dad’s secretary at his attorney office. Stiles’ dad was “a really brave cop.” Stiles liked to go on adventures, and always yelled at the mean kids at daycare. The kid sounded more annoying that Scott. 

“Sure. Stiles can be in the wedding,” Melissa said. “His mom is going to be my Matron of Honor.” 

The year was filled with wedding planning. Melissa had a big book filled with ideas, which Laura thought was amazing. Derek overheard talk of dresses, flowers, shoes, color schemes, seating charts, meals, cake, music, centerpieces, and a million other boring things. All Derek cared about was that he got to ride in a limo. 

One thing that really made Derek mad was when he found out Scott would be staying with them while his dad and Melissa were on their honeymoon. In his house. In his room. Derek asked why Scott didn’t stay with any of his grandparents, but apparently they all lived too far away. Then Derek suggested that Scott stay with Stiles. But no. Not good enough. Everyone thought Scott would be more comfortable with his siblings. When he suggested Scott just go with Dad and Melissa, everyone just laughed. Derek found nothing funny about his ideas. 

It was at the rehearsal dinner when Derek met Stiles. Derek didn’t speak to Stiles during the actual rehearsal. He watched Scott and Stiles walk down the aisle together. Scott stood on Dad’s side and Stiles stood on Melissa’s. Stiles stood next to a woman that Derek figured was his mom—they looked a lot alike. Stiles fidgeted a lot and tried to speak a few times, but his mom stopped him. Then Stiles just started staring at Derek. When Stiles saw that Derek noticed him staring, he smiled really big at Derek. Derek came to the conclusion that Stiles was a weird kid. It figured he was friends with Scott. 

They went to a fancy restaurant for the dinner. Derek sat with his mom as everyone else socialized. 

“Your father always wanted a big wedding Mom said. “I’m glad he’s finally getting it.”

“Why didn’t you have a big wedding with Dad?” Derek asked. 

“I didn’t want a big wedding.”

“You’re not mad at Dad for getting married again?”

“Of course not,” Mom said with a smile. “Your dad has always been one of my best friends. I’m happy he’s happy.”

“A lot of kids’ parents hate each other after a divorce.”

“Well, we’ve never been like other people.”

Derek smiled at that. He liked that they weren’t like everyone else. 

Derek felt someone poke his arm. He turned and saw Stiles smiling at him. “What?”

“You have pretty eyes,” Stiles said. 

Derek did not know how to respond to that. “Um… Thanks?”

That made Stiles smile bigger, and Derek heard his mom giggle. 

Stiles turned his head and called Scott over. Loudly. When Scott was by his side, Stiles said, “Your brother doesn’t look like a butt-face.”

Derek glared at Scott. “What?”

Scott shook his head. “I said he acts like a butt-face.”

“I do not!” Derek argued. 

“Yes you do!” Scott cried back. 

Stiles gave Derek’s knee a pat. “I don’t think you’re a butt-face.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You don’t know him.”

The woman who looked like Stiles came up to them. “It’s time to go, sweetie.” 

“Okay, Mommy.” Stiles lifted up his arms. His mom sighed but picked him up anyway. Stiles rested his head on his mom’s shoulder and waved good-bye to Derek. 

During the wedding, Stiles did that weird staring thing at Derek again. Stiles ended up sitting next to Derek at the reception. Stiles made comments about the wedding, and said Melissa’s dress was beautiful. The kid never shut up. 

“Is your last name Hale like Scott?” Stiles asked as they ate. 

“Yeah.”

“My last name is Stilinski.”

Derek gave him a confused look. “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

Stiles shook his head. “I have trouble saying my first name. One day I told everyone to call me Stiles. It’s cool, right?”

“Sure.” Though Derek didn’t really think four year old were cool. Especially ones that never shut up. At least Stiles wasn’t as boring as Scott. 

When Derek was ten, the worst thing in the word happened. He was in class taking a math test when the principal called her to his office. When he got there, he was surprised to see Laura and his dad there. 

After Derek sat, his dad broke the news. His mom had been in a car accident. A bad one. Caused by a drunk driver. She was at the hospital, and the doctors were trying hard to save her. 

Derek didn’t remember getting his things, or the drive to the hospital. 

Melissa—who was a nurse at the hospital—came to talk to them. Derek heard “brain damage” and “machines are keeping her alive.” And Melissa reminded Dad that it was his choice whether or not to keep Mom alive. 

“Won’t she ever wake up?” Laura asked through the tears. 

Melissa looked sad. “It’s very unlikely.” 

Derek, Laura, and their dad spent the day at the hospital talking about it. Derek didn’t know what to do. He just wanted his mom to be okay. But when Derek first saw her laying in the hospital bed, with a bunch of tubes and wires attached to her, he knew that would probably never happen. A machine was keeping her breathing. If his mom were to be alive, Derek wanted her walking and talking. 

They decided to wait a week to see if her condition improved at all. It didn’t. So they pulled the plug, and Mom passed on. 

Laura cried a lot. Especially during the funeral. Derek refused to cry in front of everyone. So while everyone went to his dad’s house after—now Derek and Laura’s house too—he went and hid in his room. He wanted to be sad in peace, and wanted to get away from all the people saying they were sorry for his loss. 

He heard his bedroom door open and saw Stiles walk in. “Go away,” Derek said to him. 

“My dad doesn’t like to cry in front of people either.” Stiles crawled onto Derek’s bed. “Do you want a hug?”

“No.”

Stiles didn’t listen. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s middle and held him tight. It was the first time Derek actually felt genuinely comforted—by a five year old. Derek hugged Stiles back and let himself sob.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I’m so glad people liked the first chapter! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this.   
> So. I have a small scene in this chapter where Stiles has a panic attack. There was a post on Tumblr that was made about panic attacks from someone who’s had them that was super helpful. If anyone would like to use that for reference for writing at some point, I will happily provide you with the link.

Stiles had liked the way Derek looked when he first saw him. Especially his eyes. They were a really awesome color, which was why Stiles told Derek they were pretty. 

Stiles always informed someone if they looked pretty or beautiful. Girls and boys. Girls and older ladies always smiled or blushed when Stiles said these things. Boys and older guys always looked confused. Stiles didn’t care, though. His mommy said that people always liked being complimented. Plus, ladies were always nicer to Stiles when he said good things about them. Stiles liked when people were nice to him, almost as much as Stiles liked making people happy. 

Stiles really wanted to make Derek happy. He knew why Derek was sad. Stiles would be sad if his mommy went to heaven and he couldn’t see her again. But when Stiles first saw Derek smile, he decided that Derek’s smile was his favorite. It was a shame Derek didn’t smile anymore. 

After a year, Stiles noticed that Laura began to smile and laugh again. She would go out with friends or invite friends over to the house. Derek never talked about any friends, let alone invite someone over.

“Do you have any friends?” Stiles asked Derek one day while they were playing Go Fish with Scott. Derek hadn’t wanted to play, no matter how much Scott whined, but when Stiles pouted, Derek agreed. 

“I have friends,” Derek said, which made Scott snort. Derek gave Scott a shove in retaliation. 

“I’ve never seen any of your friends,” Stiles went on. 

“They just don’t like hanging out with me much these days.”

“Why?”

Derek sighed. “They don’t like that I’m still sad about my mom. They think I should be over it.”

Stiles frowned. “They’re dummies.”

Derek smirked a little. “Yeah. They are.”

On Valentine’s Day that year, Stiles’ kindergarten class all handed out cards to each other. Stiles gave his best Valentine to the prettiest girl in class, Lydia. After they did all that, they got to make Valentines for their families. Stiles made one for his mom, one for his dad, and one for Derek. Stiles figured that since all of Derek’s friends were stupid heads, he might not get any Valentines. Stiles hoped it would make Derek smile. 

Derek wondered why Stiles was more bouncy than usual while Melissa drove them home. When they got into the house, Stiles hurriedly opened his backpack and pulled something out. 

Stiles walked up to Derek with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. “I have something for you,” Stiles said to Derek. 

“Okay.”

Stiles revealed a card. He handed it to Derek and said, “It’s a Valentine.”

“Oh.” Derek opened the homemade card. It was on white construction paper. On the left was a lopsided purple heart, and on the right was what Derek assumed was a picture of him and Stiles holding hands. “Wow. Thanks.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “I made you one ‘cuz I didn’t think your dumb friends would give you any.”

Derek did get Valentines, but mostly from girls in his class who thought he was cute. He planned on throwing them away when he went to do his homework. But he knew he wouldn’t throw away the one from Stiles. “I wish I had something to give you.”

“That’s okay,” Stiles said, still happy. “I just wanted you to have one.” He went off to the living room to watch TV with Scott. 

“Aw! Stiles has a little crush on you,” Laura teased while poking Derek’s cheek. 

“Shut up.” Derek looked at the card. “He’s just being nice.”

“He loves you!”

“You’re lucky you’re a girl. Or else I’d punch you.”

Laura let out a chuckle. “Like you could take me in a fight.”

Derek refused to admit she was right. 

“Anyway,” Laura went on, “Melissa gave me some money so we can buy flowers to put on Mom’s grave. Wanna go do that now?”

“Sure.”

They told Melissa they were leaving before getting their bikes out of the garage. They rode to the flower shop and got their mom’s favorite, tulips. 

The first time Derek had visited his mom, he cried like a baby and told her he wished she was still around. He still wished she was around, but he cried a lot less. He figured he’s always cry. 

On the way back home, Derek asked Laura, “Do we have any money left over?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I wanna get something.” 

They stopped at the drug store, and Derek got what he wanted—while he ignored Laura’s teasing. When he got home, he went straight to the kitchen where Scott and Stiles were doing their homework. “Uh… Stiles?”

Stiles looked up and smiled. “Yeah?”

“I, um, felt like I should get you a gift too. So… here.” Derek held out a red teddy bear holding a box of chocolate. 

Stiles hopped out of his seat and snatched the gift from Derek’s hands. “Thanks! Ooh! Candy!”

Melissa turned around from where she was making dinner. “Really? You bought Stiles candy?”

Derek just shrugged and sat at the kitchen table. 

“Teddy bears are for babies,” Scott said. 

Stiles shook his head. “It’s different if it’s a gift.” He pushed his chair closer to Derek and sat again. “I like it. And ‘cuz Scott’s a butt, he doesn’t get any of the candy.”

“Why?” Scott whined. 

Derek smirked. “Didn’t you hear? You’re a butt.”

Stiles giggled and opened the candy. “You want some, Derek?”

“Sure,” Derek said after shooting Scott a sly look. Scott frowned at him. It was always fun to annoy Scott. 

…

Stiles was nine when he got horrible news. His parents sat him down in the living room after his mom got back from a doctor’s appointment. His dad looked like he’d been crying. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked them. 

“The doctor had some bad news,” his mom told him. 

Stiles was starting to get scared. “Bad news?” 

His dad took a deep breath. “Your… your mom… she…”

His mom took his dad’s hand. “Sweetie, I’ve been diagnosed with… breast cancer.”

“What?” Stiles had heard about cancer. Danny—who was in his class—talked about his grandma when she had cancer. Danny said she lost all her hair and got skinny. Then… she died. “Are you gonna die?” Stiles didn’t want his mom to die. She told awesome bedtime stories, made good cookies, helped calm his dad down when he was stressed, and she had the best laugh ever. She couldn’t die. It was not allowed. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” his mom said. “People beat cancer all the time.”

Stiles didn’t like how unsure she sounded. 

A few days later, Stiles was staying at Scott’s house while his parents went out to dinner. One last fancy meal before his mom started treatment. Stiles went out to lunch with his mom earlier in the day, so it was his dad’s time to be alone with her. 

Stiles couldn’t talk about his mom with Scott. His parents made him promise not to tell the Hales. They wanted to be the ones to break the news. So when Scott asked why he was so quiet while they were playing video games, he said it was nothing. 

Laura walked by the living room and paused. “Stiles. I didn’t know you were here already.”

Stiles looked at her. “Well. I am.” 

“You’re usually pretty loud.” When Stiles just shrugged, Laura asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Derek was in his room studying, and was genuinely surprised he hadn’t heard Stiles yet. The kid was usually ridiculously noisy. Not that Derek minded much. Stiles could be pretty funny for a kid. 

Derek heard sniffling in the hall. He got off his bed to see what was going on. He was shocked to find Stiles sitting in the doorway of Scott’s room crying. “Stiles? What’s going on?” He’d never seen Stiles cry before. 

Stiles rubbed his nose with his hand. “Scott wanted me to get a DVD while he got his mom to make popcorn.”

Derek sat down next to him. “But… why are you crying?”

“I can’t say.”

“Stiles. Did someone do something to you?” If some person harmed Stiles…

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, rubbing his eyes. “My m-mom.”

“What about her?” Derek asked. 

“She… she has… cancer,” Stiles sobbed out the last word. “And I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”

Derek wasn’t sure how to respond. He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be okay.” Derek knew Ana Stilinski wasn’t one to give up. 

“You don’t understand!” Stiles cried. “Her and Dad are scared. Really scared. I don’t want her to die!”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held on tightly. Derek hugged him back and let Stiles cry on his shoulder. 

Derek heard someone come up the stairs, and a worried gasp. “What’s wrong with Stiles?” Melissa asked. 

Derek looked at her. “Ask his parents when they come pick him up.”

Stiles spent even more time at the Hale house as the year went on. If his mom was too sick from treatment, he would spend the night. 

Stiles didn’t talk as much as he used to. He always looked tired, and Derek sometimes heard him crying in Scott’s room at night. 

Sometimes Derek and Laura would go with Melissa to the Stilinski house to visit Ana. Stiles was always upset that Scott wouldn’t visit—seeing Stiles’ mom so sick made Scott sad. So Derek would try to do his best to cheer Stiles up. He would play with Stiles, and sometimes took Stiles to get ice cream. Stiles liked to talk about things he and his mom would do when she got better. 

But Ana Stilinski didn’t get better. She made it a month past her wedding anniversary, and two weeks past her son’s tenth birthday. 

Derek had never seen Stiles and his dad look as bad as they did at the funeral. Stiles’ face and eyes were red from crying. Mr. Stilinski looked pale, had bags under his eyes, and looked like he was on the edge of breaking down. 

“This shouldn’t have happened to them,” Derek said once they were back at the Hale house—where everyone was gathering after the funeral. 

“I’m sure they’ll be okay eventually,” Laura said. “I mean, we’re okay after what happened to mom. And you were Stiles’ age back then.” 

“Yeah. But I feel like they’re a lot more… sensitive. And they both had so much hope. They believed she would get better. And they watched her slowly die.”

“It’s not like it was easy for us,” Laura pointed out. “Mom was just ripped away from us.”

“Laura, I know. This isn’t a competition of who has a more sucky life. I just don’t like seeing them both look dead inside.”

Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah. They both used to smile so much, and it’s like the light in their eyes is gone.” 

Stiles and his dad walked in. Mr. Stilinski went straight for the alcohol while Stiles’ frown deepened.

Laura walked up to Stiles and gave him a hug. “How are you holding up?”

Stiles’ eyes stayed on his dad. “He drank a lot the night Mom died.”

“Do you want me to get my dad to watch him?” Laura asked. 

Stiles nodded and Laura walked off. Stiles stood there looking lost while people filed in. Scott stood off to the side looking unsure of what to do. 

Derek walked up to Scott. “Why don’t you go help your mom set up food?”

Scott nodded. “Okay.”

When Scott went away, Derek walked up to Stiles. “Melissa made some brownies that only we get to have. You want one?”

“Okay.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and let Derek lead him to the secret brownies. 

Stiles stuck by Derek’s side through the whole thing. He barely let go of Derek’s hand. When everyone started to leave, Derek got an idea. “I wanna give you something,” he told Stiles. 

“Okay.”

They went upstairs and into Derek’s room. Stiles sat on the bed. 

“When I was a baby,” Derek began, “the first toy my mom got from me was a stuffed wolf.” He showed Stiles the small, brown, worn out stuffed animal he kept on his bookshelf. “After she died, I started to sleep with it again, and it made me feel better. A little.”

“It did?”

“Yeah.” Derek put the wolf down and went to his closet. In there, he kept a box filled with all his childhood toys—mostly toy wolves. Laura got elephants when she was little, and Derek got wolves. “Maybe… if you had your own wolf, it would eventually help you feel better.” He opened the box. “I have a lot. You can pick one.”

Stiles got off the bed and walked over to the box. “I can pick any one I want?”

“Yeah.”

“What if Scott makes fun of me?” Stiles asked. 

“Then tell him he’s a jerk face.”

Stiles smiled a little bit and searched through the box. He pulled out a black stuffed wolf with blue eyes. “I like this one.”

“Good choice. Now he’ll be your buddy during this tough time.”

Stiles hugged the wolf. “Thanks, Derek.”

Melissa came into Derek’s room looking extremely tired. “Mr. Stilinski isn’t in a state to drive. So, Stiles, you and your dad are spending the night here.”

Stiles sighed. “Okay.”

“Mr. Stilinski can sleep in my room,” Derek offered. He turned to Stiles. “We can have a sleepover in Scott’s room. We can make a bed on the floor with sleeping bags and blankets.”

Stiles gave Derek a small smile. “Okay. Will you bring your wolf too so Scott won’t make fun of me?” 

“Sure.”

Stiles went off to tell Scott about their sleepover plans. 

When Melissa kissed Derek’s head, Derek asked, “What was that for?”

“For being so sweet to Stiles today. He needed it. His dad is having trouble coping, and Scott doesn’t know how to help his friend.”

Derek shrugged. “Well, I know how he feels. And… he kind of helped me during my mom’s funeral.”

Melissa smiled. “You’re a sweet boy, Derek.”

As the months went by, Stiles spent almost every weekend sleeping over at the Hale house. His dad spent so much time working, and Stiles had nowhere else to go. 

Derek watched one Friday evening as Stiles said good-bye to his dad. “Please don’t die tonight.” 

“I won’t,” Mr. Stilinski promised as he gave Stiles a hug. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad.”

That night, while Melissa was at work and Laura was on a date, Scott screamed for their dad. “Something’s wrong with Stiles! DAD!”

Derek got to Scott’s room the same time their dad did. Stiles was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. Stiles was making these noises like he couldn’t breathe. 

Scott was crying. “What’s happening?”

Their dad kneeled in front of Stiles and said, “Can you take my hand, Stiles?” Stiles put out a hand and Mark took it, placing it on his chest. “Focus on my heartbeat, Stiles.” After several moments, Stiles started to calm down. “There we go.” Mark moved next to Stiles and put an arm around him. “Derek, go get Stiles a glass of water.”

Derek quickly did as he was told. After they got Stiles and Scott into bed—Stiles clutching the wolf Derek gave him—Derek asked his dad, “What was that?”

“Stiles had a panic attack.”

“Shit,” Derek said, not caring that he swore in front of his dad. Wasn’t Stiles too young to have those? “How’d you know how to deal with it?” 

“Your Uncle Peter used to have them when he was a teenager.” Mark sighed. “I’m gonna have to talk to his dad about it.”

Stiles still had panic attacks, but his dad started taking him to a doctor. 

Mother’s Day eventually rolled around. That was always a difficult time for Derek. He would always give Melissa a gift, but missed giving his own mom a gift. 

Stiles was over that day, sitting on the couch looking sad. Derek took a seat next to Stiles. “Bad day?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Have you gone to see her at the cemetery?” 

Stiles let out a huff. “Dad never takes me.”

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“He says he doesn’t wanna upset me, but I know he doesn’t want me to see him cry.”

Derek asked a question that had been nagging at him, “Your dad isn’t drinking a lot, is he?”

Stiles shook his head. “Your dad said something to him after the funeral.”

“Good.” Stiles didn’t need to worry about his dad developing a drinking problem. “You know, visiting your mom might make you feel better.”

“But Dad won’t take me.”

“I’ll take you.”

Stiles straightened up a little. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. We can buy her flowers on the way.”

“Can we get her favorites? Lilies?” 

Derek smiled. “Sure. Let’s go tell Melissa.”

“Should you be taking him?” Melissa said when Derek told her the plan. 

“His dad won’t take him,” Derek told her. “And I always feel better after visiting my mom.”

“Alright.” Melissa gave Derek some money, and told him to let Stiles use Scott’s bike. 

When they got to the cemetery, with flowers in hand, Stiles asked, “Will people think I’m weird if I talk to her?”

“No way,” Derek assured him. “I talk to my mom. So does Laura. A lot of people talk to their relatives and stuff.”

They got to Ana Stilinski’s grave, and Stiles put the lilies down. “Can I talk to her alone?”

“Sure.” Derek pointed and said, “I’ll be with my mom.” She was far enough away that Derek wouldn’t be able to hear Stiles, but close enough for him to keep an eye on Stiles. Derek went and sat by his mom’s gravestone and touched the flowers he and Laura put there that morning. He watched as Stiles sat down and began to talk to his mom. Stiles’ arms flailed all around as he appeared to tell a story. Derek figured Stiles was telling her everything that had happened in his life since she died. Eventually, Stiles’ face seemed to get more serious, and Derek could tell Stiles was crying. Derek wanted to go comfort him, but Stiles was still talking and wasn’t asking for Derek. 

When Stiles stood up, Derek walked over to him. He put an arm around a still sniffling Stiles. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

Derek sighed, not needing Stiles to elaborate. “No. But you learn how to live with it. And living with the hurt gets easier.”

“Okay.” Stiles didn’t really sound like he believed Derek. 

Derek gave Stiles’ shoulder a light squeeze. “Wanna get some ice cream before we head back to my house?”

Stiles smiled. “Sure.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a bit since I’ve updated. This past weekend was my cousin’s wedding, and I was a bridesmaid in it, so I had a lot of crap to do. Then this hurricane hit and I lost power for, like, twelve hours. So while I have precious electricity, I shall put this up.

The summer before Derek’s sophomore year, Derek had to get a job. It was a rule his dad had came up with when Laura was fifteen. If the kids wanted a car, they had to work. Laura ended up working at the coffee shop in town. Derek managed to get a job at the bookstore, which was right next to the coffee shop. 

Derek’s dad also wanted him to get involved in some activities once school started. Not just so Derek could put something on his future college applications, but so Derek could make more friends. Laura joined every dance committee, was on yearbook, and on the debate team. She had lots of friends, and always had plans on weekends. Derek had a few people he talked to at school and ate lunch with, but he spent most weekends at home—doing things with Scott and Stiles. Derek figured his dad was worried about him. So he agreed to try and join the swim team when school started again. He even began swimming and working out most days at the local YMCA. Derek was actually pretty pleased with the way his body was turning out. He was developing muscle definition, and sometimes noticed people checking him out. It was nice. 

Stiles’ summer could’ve been described as one of a sort of self-discovery. He and Scott would talk about girls they thought were pretty. But then Stiles would start talking about boys, and Scott would give him a confused look. 

“I don’t think about boys like that,” Scott had said. 

“Oh,” Stiles had replied. He assumed everyone thought about both girls and boys. Was he the only one? 

Stiles spent a lot of time wondering if there was something wrong with him. There were girls he liked looking at (Lydia) and some boys too. Mostly Derek. Seeing Derek would make Stiles blush and feel… weird. And he started having these dreams. Dreams he would wake up from and his pants would be sticky. When his dad found out, they had a really embarrassing talk. His dad said those dreams were normal, and gave Stiles a small sex talk (his dad promised to give him a better one when he was older). But Stiles still didn’t know if liking girls and boys was normal—his dad only mentioned girls during the talk. 

Stiles decided to question his dad about it on their way to his first day of fifth grade. “So, Dad, it’s normal for boys to like girls, right? And for girls to like boys?” 

His dad gave him a look before saying, “Yes.”

“Okay. So is it normal for boys to like boys, or girls to like girls?” 

“Yeah. That’s what it means when someone says they’re gay.”

“Oh.”

“Stiles, are you trying to tell me something?”

“But what about a girl or boy who likes both girls and boys?” Stiles asked, ignoring his dad. 

“I think you’re trying to tell me something,” his dad said with a sigh. “That’s normal too, Stiles. It’s called being bisexual.” 

“So I’m not a freak of nature?” Stiles asked. 

“Yup, you’re trying to tell me something. And you’re not a freak of nature. Lots of people like both. Probably more than some care to admit.”

“So… you’re not mad at me?”

Stiles’ dad pulled up at the school. “No. You can’t help who you like, Stiles. And I’m not really that surprised. You always called both men and women pretty. I don’t care who you date when you’re older. As long as they treat you right.” 

“Mom wouldn’t be upset, would she?” 

“No. She’d be happy that you’re being yourself. Now get into school or you’ll be late.” 

Stiles smiled. “Okay. Love you, Dad.” 

“Love you too.” 

…

Derek had only just turned sixteen when the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen walked into the bookstore. Derek couldn’t stop himself from staring at her when he was supposed to be stocking the shelves. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled and walked up to him. “Well, aren’t you a cute thing. What’s your name, honey?” 

No one as attractive as her had ever spoken to Derek before. “Um. Derek. Derek Hale.” 

“Well, Derek Hale, I’m Kate Argent.” 

Derek took a deep breath. “Hi. I, uh, haven’t seen you in Beacon Hills before.”

“I haven’t been living here very long. Actually, I’ve been needing someone to show me around. I’m afraid I’m not very good at making friends.”

Derek knew the feeling. Even with being on the swim team, Derek wasn’t very good at socializing. People tried to get to know him, but he found he didn’t really like most people. Plus, he figured they’d all just ditch him if something went wrong—like when his mom died. But Kate… “I could show you around. Maybe.”

Kate smirked. “I think I’d enjoy that. You have a car?”

Derek nodded. His dad and Melissa got him one for his birthday. 

Kate went into her purse, pulled out a notepad and pen, and wrote something down. “You busy Saturday at eight?” 

“No.” 

Kate’s smile widened. “Good.” She handed him the paper. “Here’s my address and phone number. See you in a few days.” She left the store without even buying anything. 

Derek put the paper in his pocket and finished his work. When his shift was over, he ran into Stiles and Mr. Stilinski on the sidewalk. 

“Derek,” Mr. Stilinski said, sounding relieved. “They need me at work. Can you take Stiles to your house for me?”

“Sure. No problem.” 

“Thanks so much. Bye, Stiles.” 

“Bye, Dad,” Stiles said with a frown and then watched his dad drive away. Stiles sighed and looked at the take-away container in his hands. “He had to leave in the middle of dinner.”

Derek put an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “If you promise not to tell anyone, I’ll take you to get ice cream.” 

Stiles smiled. “Okay.” 

They were sitting across from each other at the ice cream shop when Stiles asked, “Derek, have you ever kissed a boy?”

Derek’s eyes widened for a second. He never let anyone know he might like guys. Laura only knew because when he laptop was being fixed she borrowed his, and went through his browser history for fun. How could Stiles know? “I haven’t.” 

“Oh.” Stiles ate some of his ice cream. “Have you ever thought about kissing a boy?”

Derek wanted to lie, but this was Stiles. The weird kid who sometimes acted older than he was. The kid who was there for him when his mom died. The kid who always included him when Scott wanted Derek to go away. He couldn’t lie to Stiles. “I’ve thought about it a little.” 

Stiles nodded like that was really important information. “Have you ever kissed a girl?” 

Derek thought about Kate and Saturday. “Not yet.” 

Derek didn’t want to tell anyone about Kate just yet. All he was doing was showing her around town. It might not be a date. And if it was, he didn’t want to jinx it. 

But Derek also knew at least one person should know where he was going and who he’d be with. Stiles’ dad had instilled a slight fear in him. So, Derek told Laura. 

“I’m showing someone around town tonight.” 

Laura looked up from her textbook. “You are so lucky I have to study and don’t have a date. Shit. I have to deal with Scott and Stiles. Wait. Who is this someone?” 

Derek sighed. “Her name’s Kate Argent. She’s new in t— Are you writing all that down?”

“Duh. If you end up dead I need to know this chick’s name,” Laura said. “Is she older? Is that why you’re not telling Dad or Melissa?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How much older?” 

Derek shrugged. “Not sure. But, uh, she lives in the apartment complex near the edge of town.” 

“She better be in, like, her first year of college and not in her thirties.” 

Derek was pretty sure Kate was not in college, but definitely not in her thirties. “I’ll ask her tonight.” 

“I expect text updates to be sure of your safety.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, boss.” 

Derek waited outside Kate’s building at eight sharp. He texted Kate to tell her he was there, and about three minutes later, Kate was in his car. Derek suddenly wished he had a cooler, more impressive car. But his dad had said no to a Camaro. “So, uh, where do you wanna go first?” 

Kate flashed him a toothy grin. “How about somewhere with a nice view of the town?”

“Um. Okay.” Derek started to drive. The only place he could think of was where a lot of people went to have sex in their cars. Did Kate want to have sex with him? They didn’t even know each other. Though the possibility of having sex for the first time already had him a little hard. 

Derek realized it had been quiet for a solid five minutes. He needed to make conversation. “So what brings you to Beacon Hills?” 

“I needed a change of scenery after a bad break up.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

Kate smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about, honey. I’m better off without him.” 

“Cool. So, um, how old are you? If it’s okay for me to ask.” 

Kate laughed. “Don’t feel bad about asking. Age doesn’t represent how emotionally mature a person is. To answer your question, I’m twenty-four. And how old are you?” 

Derek parked his car at the cliff overlooking the town. A few other cars were already there, windows fogged. “I’m sixteen,” Derek told her. 

Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and faced Derek. “And I bet you’re a lot more mature than most guys your age.” 

Derek shrugged. “I guess. I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends my age.” When Laura forced him to, he would hang out with her and her friends. And he was not going to mention Stiles and Scott. “When my mom died, I guess it forced me to grow up a bit.” 

“You do seem very mature,” Kate pointed out. She reached over and undid Derek’s seatbelt. She ran a hand up his stomach and over his chest. Her hand met his face and she turned him to meet her eyes. “Which is why I feel fine doing this,” she said softly before kissing him. 

It was nothing like Derek thought his first kiss would be. It wasn’t soft or sweet or loving. It was fast and sloppy with a lot of tongue and teeth clashing. Derek wasn’t really sure what he was doing. He just kind of followed Kate’s lead when it came to what to do with his tongue. Then Kate guided his hands to her breasts, and he lost all train of thought. 

Somehow, they ended up in the backseat. His pants were off and Kate was down to her panties and bra. She pulled off Derek’s shirt and said, “Damn. When you get older, you’re gonna fill out nicely.” Then her bra was off and Derek was surprised he didn’t come from his first sight of boobs in real life alone. 

Soon, they were both naked and Kate almost magically produced a condom. Had she been planning this all along? Kate put the condom on Derek, and the next thing he knew, she was riding him. 

It was over sooner than Derek wanted, but he enjoyed every minute. 

They redressed and lounged in the backseat. Kate went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She took one out for herself and asked Derek, “You want one?”

“Uh… sure.” He’d never smoked before, but he wanted to seem as mature as she thought he was. He tried not to cough too much when he inhaled. 

“Don’t worry,” Kate said, “the sex will be better next time.” 

“Oh.” Derek deflated a little. He had thought it was awesome. But at least Kate wanted to do it again. “Okay.” 

As the months went by, Derek was pretty sure he got a lot better at sex. 

…

“Thanks for the free hot chocolate and cookies, Laura,” Stiles said. He and Scott had been bored that Saturday afternoon and Mr. Hale let them walk to the coffee shop all by themselves. Laura was kind enough to give them free stuff. 

“No problem, Stiles,” Laura said with a smile. “Can you guys go to the bookstore and see when Derek’s done? Maybe we can all go eat.” 

“Okay.” Any excuse for Stiles to see Derek. Derek hadn’t been around much, and Stiles missed him. 

They went to the bookstore and Derek’s manager told them Derek was out back. When they got there, Stiles’ heart flew into his throat. Derek was there, making out with some lady. 

“Ew, ew, ew!” Scott cried. “My eyes!”

Derek and the lady separated. “Scott! Stiles! What the hell are you two doing here?” 

“Laura wants to know when you’re done work,” Scott said. “So we can all get food.” 

“I’m done now,” Derek said. He looked at the lady. “I gotta go, Kate.”

“Whatever,” this Kate said with a shrug. She looked at Scott and Stiles in a way that weirded Stiles out. “You two are gonna be real lookers when you’re older.” Oh yeah, she was a creeper, Stiles decided. Then she left. 

“Don’t tell Dad and Melissa,” Derek told Scott. 

“Why not?” Scott asked. 

“Just don’t! Please?” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Fine!” 

Derek looked at Stiles. “You okay? You look funny.” 

Stiles crossed his arms. “I don’t like her.”

A few days later, Stiles found another reason to not like Kate. 

Stiles was at the grocery store with his dad. 

“We need to get some healthy food, Dad,” Stiles insisted. 

“Why?” 

“I heard the message your doctor left!”

“Oh god.” 

“You need to eat better, Dad!”

His dad sighed. “Fine. Go get some healthy stuff.” 

Stiles went ahead of his dad and went to where the fruits and vegetables were. After grabbing some grapes, Stiles saw Kate with an older man. And he saw a big diamond ring on her left ring finger. Kate kissed the guy and walked away. 

Stiles took the opportunity to question the man. “Excuse me, mister,” Stiles said when he got to the man. “Are you gonna marry that lady?”

The man smiled goofily. “I sure am. We have a few months to go before the wedding.” 

“Cool.” Stiles saw his dad and walked away from the man. He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers, but he had needed the information. 

The next day, Stiles was at the Hale house after school. He told Scott he was going to the bathroom, but he really went to Derek’s room. He knocked. 

“Go away, Scott!” 

“It’s Stiles!” 

Derek opened the door a few moments later. “What is it?” His cheeks were red and he seemed out of breath. 

“Um… it’s about Kate.” 

“What about her?”

“She’s engaged to some old guy! Like, older than my dad. I saw her with him at the grocery store.”

Derek stared at him for a second. “You must’ve seen someone who just looks like her.” 

“It was her!” 

“You’re wrong, Stiles,” Derek said before shutting the door in Stiles’ face. 

“I’m right!” Stiles said and then stomped away. 

Derek tried to ignore what Stiles had told him. But as the weeks went by, it kept nagging at the back of his mind. Kate never actually wanted to go out with him. Yeah, she would make out with him behind the bookstore or they’d mess around in his parked car somewhere, but they were never anywhere public. Most of the time they hung out in her apartment and had sex. Was Kate actually hiding something?

Kate was taking a phone call in her living room while Derek sat on her bed, smoking a cigarette. As he started to contemplate what Stiles told him, he got up and paced. He wasn’t paying enough attention and bumped into her dresser, knocking her jewelry box onto the floor. 

“Shit.” Derek put the cigarette out and started to clean up the jewelry. He paused when he saw a ring box. He picked it up, and slowly opened it. Inside was a big ass diamond ring. 

“What the hell happened in here?” Kate asked with annoyance when she entered the room. 

Derek turned to her and shoved the ring in her face. “You’re engaged?” 

Kate sighed and snatched the ring out of his hand. “Well, you needed to find out the truth eventually.” 

“And what’s the truth?” Derek demanded. 

“I want money without having to do work. Last year, I met a very rich man, and got him to fall in love with me. I told him that I don’t believe in sex before marriage to kind of push him into proposing. Now, I like sex—as you know. So I decided to find some sucker I could fuck until the wedding. Then I’ll stay married for a few years before I stop having sex with him. He’ll cheat, I’ll catch him, we’ll divorce, and I’ll get a good chunk of cash.”

Derek’s stomach dropped. “That’s so…” 

“Brilliant?”

“Mean. How do you even know that plan will work?” 

Kate smiled at Derek like he was stupid. “Honey, this is the second time I’ve done it.” 

“So that makes me the sucker in this situation.” 

“Yup. All you were good for was a fuck. And you weren’t so great in the beginning.” 

Derek felt like his heart had been ripped out. He was so stupid. He actually thought he loved Kate. And she was just using him for sex while she scammed some dude. Idiot. 

“Aw. Are you gonna cry?” Kate asked cruelly. 

“No!” Derek barked and then fled from the apartment. 

He broke every speed limit as he raced home. He slammed into his house and ran up to his room, ignoring his dad’s calls. He went into his room, shut the door, and fell face first onto his bed. Then he started to cry. 

There was a tiny knock on his door. “Go away!” 

The door opened anyway. Derek looked and saw Stiles’ head poke in. “You okay?” 

Derek sat up and glared at him. “Leave.” 

Stiles stepped into the room. He went to Derek’s bookcase and grabbed Derek’s toy wolf. He joined Derek on the bed. “You want your wolf?”

“No,” Derek lied as he took it from Stiles and held it to his chest. He took a deep breath. “You were right about Kate.” 

“I know.” 

“You don’t have to sound so pleased.” 

Stiles let out a huff. “I don’t want you sad, but I’m glad she’s gone now. She creeped me out. And she looked at you like you were a snack.” 

Derek gave Stiles a funny look. “A snack?” Though he supposed it made sense. Since all Kate wanted from him was sex. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “You should date someone who looks at you like you’re the best present in the world.” 

“Oh really?” Derek asked, slightly amused. Only Stiles could make him feel like that after having his heart ripped out. 

“Uh-huh. That’s how my mom and dad looked at each other.” 

Ah. Stiles was saying Derek should be with someone who loved him. He was right, of course. “I’ll do better next time.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if something’s wrong with them,” Stiles promised. 

…

When Laura graduated, she was the class valedictorian. Derek knew their mom would’ve been proud. Especially since Laura was going to New York to study to be a lawyer. 

Laura dragged Derek to several graduation parties. Derek may have hooked up with a few people—to try to make himself forget about Kate. It didn’t really work. Random hook ups just reminded Derek he was only good for sexual stuff. No one would want a real relationship with him. 

Derek had seen Kate’s wedding announcement in the paper over the summer. There was mention that she and her new husband would move to Malibu after the wedding. At least Derek would never have to see her again. 

Derek spent most of his summer hanging out with Scott and Stiles going to work, swimming, and working out. Then when it came time for Laura to move into the apartment she was renting with some people, Derek helped out. The whole family—plus Stiles—stayed in New York for five days. It was actually pretty fun. Though when they got back to Beacon Hills it was weird to not have Laura around. 

When Derek started his junior year, he met Adam, a new kid at school in his grade. Adam reminded Derek of himself. Adam seemed to keep to himself, he wore a lot of dark clothes, and Derek had seen him smoking. And Adam was pretty hot. It was probably the first time Derek ever wanted to approach someone else and make a friend—or future boyfriend. Kate had approached Derek. Laura had forced Derek to hang out with her friends. And he always felt bad if he didn’t go out with the swim team after meets. So actually wanting to make an effort was a big step for Derek. 

Derek spent the first week of school just watching Adam. He had three classes with him, and they both sat as close to the back as possible. Adam sat with the drama kids at lunch. Derek used to sit with Laura and her friends mostly, but with her gone, Derek sat with—and barely tolerated—the swim team. Derek only liked two of his teammates. 

Derek waited for an opportunity to introduce himself to Adam. He wanted to catch Adam while he was alone. Finally, one day when Derek was getting off work, the opportunity arose. 

Derek was walking to his car, and Adam was on the sidewalk trying to light a cigarette. It seemed like Adam’s lighter was no longer working. So Derek went up to Adam with his own lighter, and lit Adam’s cigarette for him. 

“Thanks, man,” Adam said with a smile—he had a nice smile. “We got to school together, right?” 

“Yeah. I’m Derek Hale.” Derek took out and lit a cigarette for himself. 

“You’re on the swim team,” Adam stated. 

“I am. You’ve been watching practices?” Derek knew for a fact he had been. 

“Dudes in speedos. How could I resist?” 

That made Derek laugh. They continued to talk as they smoked. By the time Derek announced he had to go home, they exchanged phone numbers. They spent the rest of the evening—as well as into the night—texting. 

For a couple of months, they stayed in the “just friends” zone. Adam went to all of Derek’s swim meets, and Derek saw every play Adam was in. His dad and Melissa were happy he finally made a friend on his own. Then one day, while they were doing homework in Derek’s room, Adam kissed him. It was much nicer than Derek’s first kiss with Kate. So Derek figured Adam was a step above Kate. 

They went on a few dates before Derek decided to tell his family (plus Stiles). Derek told Laura over the phone and then he sat the rest of them down. 

“So you guys know Adam,” Derek began. Stiles made a “humph” sound, and everyone else nodded. “Well… he’s not just a friend anymore. I’m dating him.” 

“Okay,” his dad said while Melissa smiled and Scott just nodded. 

Stiles said, “You’re dating him?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said defensively. “Is there something wrong with him?” 

Stiles crossed his arms. “Probably.” 

Derek rolled his eyes before looking at his dad and Melissa. “So you guys don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” his dad said. “Adam seems nice. As long as he’s good to you, that’s all that matters.” 

Stiles did not like Adam. As the school year went on, Adam was always at the Hale house. Stiles didn’t like how Adam acted like he and Derek were too cool to hang out with Stiles and Scott. Derek had hung out with them all the time before Adam came around. Even when Derek was with Kate he still did stuff with them. 

Adam always looked at Stiles like he was stupid. Stiles was smart, okay? The only person in their class smarter than him was Lydia—though she was starting to pretend to be dumb. 

Stiles felt sick to his stomach whenever he caught Derek and Adam making out. Which was all the time. It was like Adam jumped Derek if he knew Stiles was near. Naturally, Stiles took that as a challenge. He would always find a way to interrupt or bug the couple. And if Adam decided to grace them with his presence on a movie night, Stiles made sure to sit between Derek and Adam. He liked that Adam got mad, and Derek didn’t seem to care much. Actually, Derek would laugh at Stiles’ jokes and share popcorn with him. Stiles counted that as a win. 

Scott seemed annoyed with Stiles constantly complaining about Adam. 

“Stiles, we have more important things to worry about,” Scott said. “Like the end of the year girls choice dance.” 

“Well, it’s not like Lydia’s gonna ask me, so who cares?” 

“Who cares about what?” Derek asked as he and Adam walked into the living room. 

“We’re talking about the girls choice dance,” Scott informed his brother. 

“Ugh. I hated those,” Derek said as he sat next to Stiles. “I always had a ton of girls asking me.” 

Stiles gave Derek and incredulous look. “But you never went to those dances.” 

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t want to go with any of those girls.” 

Adam sat on Derek’s lap. “I don’t know why you two are bothering to worry. It’s not like any girls are going to ask you.” 

Stiles glared at Adam, and Scott gave him a kicked puppy look. 

“Adam,” Derek hissed and pushed Adam off his lap. “Not cool.” He looked at Stiles and Scott. “If no girls ask you, it’s probably because they’re too nervous to do so.”

Adam snorted and Derek threw a pillow at him. 

“Lydia will never ask me,” Stiles said sadly. 

“That mean red head?” Derek asked. 

“Her hair is strawberry blonde,” Stiles corrected. “And she can be nice. When she feels like it.” 

“She’s not nice to you,” Scott pointed out. 

“I don’t know why!” Stiles cried. “I gave her an awesome Valentine and made her cookies for Christmas.” 

“You try too hard,” Adam said to Stiles. “No one will ever take you seriously.”

Derek shot Adam a mean look. “There’s nothing wrong with being nice,” Derek told Stiles. “Just don’t let people take advantage of you. And never change who you are to get someone to like you. You’re just fine the way you are.”

Stiles felt a flutter in his stomach. “Okay.” 

Stiles and Scott didn’t get asked to the dance. Derek took them out for pizza that night to make them feel better—and ignored Adam whenever he complained. 

…

At first, sex with Adam had been better than sex with Kate. Derek figured it was because Adam actually cared for him. Or maybe sex with guys was just better. Derek hadn’t figured that out yet. 

But when July hit, Derek began to grow tired of Adam. He didn’t like how Adam wanted to spend every second with him. He didn’t like how Adam bitched at him if he thought Derek was checking someone else out. And he hated that Adam didn’t want to be near Scott or Stiles—and Adam seemed to really dislike Stiles. 

All the annoying things about Adam kind of made sex with him not fun at all. Derek just tried to get it over with as quickly as possible. He also didn’t like it when Adam insisted on cuddling after. Derek just wanted to get away. 

On the Fourth of July, Derek and Adam were hanging out at the park around sunset. Once it was dark, fireworks would go off. A lot of families were already there playing around or eating. Derek knew his dad, Scott, Stiles, and Laura (who was visiting for three weeks) were out there somewhere. Melissa and Stiles’ dad were stuck working. 

Derek and Adam were away from the crowds, smoking. 

Laura had caught Derek smoking and actually bitch slapped him before calling his a dumb ass. Since then she’d been annoying Derek about quitting. 

“So I’ve been wondering,” Adam said. 

“Wondering what?” Derek questioned. 

“You don’t have a lot of close friends. Who do you consider your best friend?”

Derek had to actually think about that. Who was he most comfortable with? Who was the person he wanted to tell good new to first? Who did he trust most? “Huh. Is it weird that Stiles is the first person to cross my mind?” 

Adam groaned. “Yes! What the fuck is it with you and that annoying kid?” 

“He’s not that annoying.” 

“You seem to want to spend more time with him than with me,” Adam stormed on. “He’s five years younger than you. He’s your little brother’s friend. And you being so nice to him just makes his pathetic crush on you worse.” 

“Stiles doesn’t have a crush on me.” 

“He so does!” 

Derek rolled his eyes. Was Adam jealous of a twelve year old? Ridiculous. “I’ve known Stiles for a long time. He was the only person to truly make me feel comforted after my mom died. And the poor kid grew up fast after his own mom died. He’s mature for his age even though he acts like he’s not. He goes out of his way to make sure I’m happy. He’s a good friend.” 

“He’s a dumb kid.” 

“Stiles is not dumb, you jackass.” 

Adam glared at Derek before something caught his eye. “Speak of the devil,” he mumbled. 

Derek turned and saw Stiles running in their direction. “Derek! Your dad wants—“ Stiles halted in front of Derek. “Are you smoking?” 

“Um…” Derek watched as Stiles’ breath quickened. 

“You can’t smoke! You’ll get cancer! And die! You can’t die! You can’t!” 

“Shit.” Derek put his cigarette out. He kneeled in front of Stiles and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Please don’t have a panic attack.” Derek still freaked out whenever Stiles had one. 

“Y-you have to quit!” Stiles cried. “I don’t want you to die!” 

“Okay! Okay. I’ll quit.” Derek took the pack out of his pocket and threw it somewhere in the distance. “See? No more cigarettes. Ever.” 

Stiles sniffled. “You just littered.” 

Derek chuckled. “Sorry. How about I join you guys where you’re sitting?”

“Okay. We’re over there,” Stiles said and pointed. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

Stiles nodded and walked away. 

“Are you seriously quitting?” Adam asked. 

Derek stood. “Yeah.” 

“Because Stiles asked you to.” 

“It upset him,” Derek said with a shrug. “I don’t like Stiles upset.” 

“Your relationship with that kid is fucked up,” Adam spat. 

“Oh my god! If you have such an issue with Stiles being a part of my life then fucking break up with me!” 

“Fine! We’re over!” 

“Good!” Derek stomped away. He put on a happy face when he joined his family. He actually did have a good time watching the fireworks with them. 

The next day, Adam tried to get back with Derek. He told Adam he hadn’t been enjoying being with Adam for a while, and that the break up was a good idea. Adam was pissed and swore at Derek for a good ten minutes before storming away. 

“I haven’t seen Adam in a while,” Stiles said a few weeks later. 

“We broke up,” Derek told him. 

Stiles smiled. “Good. I didn’t like him. He was a jerk.” 

…

Derek’s senior year wasn’t too eventful. It was filled with swim team, schoolwork, his job, and college applications. 

Laura wanted Derek to apply to some places in New York. He did, but he was pretty sure he didn’t want to leave the west coast. Or California. Or be too far from home at all. 

Derek was happy in beacon Hills. His mom was buried there, his dad and Melissa were there, and Scott and Stiles were there. He really didn’t want to leave them all behind. His life wouldn’t feel right without them being nearby. Life in a big city may have worked for Laura, but Derek didn’t like a lot of people. He was fine with a small town life. It wasn’t so… stressful. 

So Derek decided to go to a school close to home. It was only a half an hour away, so he could still live with his dad, Melissa, and Scott. And he could keep his job at the bookstore. 

He also decided he wanted to be a physical therapist. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He liked that he would be helping people get better—and being a doctor or nurse didn’t seem to fit him. He felt like that was something he should do. 

His dad and Melissa liked that he wasn’t going far away. Scott was annoyed that he wasn’t going to have the house to himself, but Stiles seemed happy Derek was sticking around. 

Stiles was thrilled that Derek wasn’t moving away fro college. He had been really worried that he’d never see Derek again. And he feared that Derek would fall in love with some person who wasn’t good enough for him. What would Derek do without Stiles to point out the person’s flaws? 

Scott didn’t seem too happy though. “I was looking forward to not sharing the bathroom with anyone. Derek never lets me get the bathroom first.” 

“Wow, Scott, you’re life is so hard,” Stiles deadpanned. 

“And he always eats the last Pop-Tart! Even when I call it! That’s so rude.” 

“And people say I’m the weird one,” Stiles muttered. “Hi, Derek!” 

“Hey, guys,” Derek said as he joined them on the couch. 

“Where have you been for the last few hours?” Scott asked. 

“Nowhere,” Derek said. 

Stiles squinted at Derek. “You’re lying.” 

Derek glared at Stiles. “No I’m not.” 

Stiles started poking Derek in the stomach. “I demand you tell me where you were!”

Derek shoved Stiles away. “Fine! I got a tattoo, okay?”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Can I see it?” 

“It’s probably something dumb,” Scott said. 

“No it’s not.” Derek stood up and took off his shirt. Stiles didn’t get to admire Derek’s abs for very long since Derek turned around. Right on Derek’s back between his shoulder blades was this… swirly thing. 

“What is it?” Scott asked while Stiles gaped. 

“A triskelion,” Derek said as he put his shirt back on. “I got it to represent my past, present, and future.” 

“I think it’s stupid,” Scott said. 

“I think it’s cool,” Stiles said. “Why’d you get it?”

Derek shrugged. “Mostly as a graduation present for myself. And so I remember to learn from my past, enjoy the present, and prepare for the future.” 

“So it means something to you,” Stiles said and Derek nodded. “That’s awesome.” 

Derek smiled. “Thank you, Stiles.” 

Stiles beamed at that. 

For Derek’s graduation party, Stiles wanted to do something special. So he found his mom’s recipe for chocolate chip cookies. With his dad’s supervision, Stiles made them. When he and his dad tried some, they were both surprised that they tasted exactly how Stiles’ mom made them. 

“She would’ve given you a prize or something for making them perfectly,” his dad said. 

Stiles grinned. “Really?” 

“Yup. She’d be happy that someone could share them with the world even when she’s not around. You should make them on holidays too. It’ll be like she’s here with us.” 

Stiles had never been more proud of himself. 

At the party, Derek came up to Stiles with a cookie in his hand. “Are these…?” 

“My mom’s cookies,” Stiles finished. 

Derek smiled at him. “Her cookies were always the best. You made them just like she did.” 

“Thanks, Derek.” 

Derek patted him on the shoulder. “I expect some on my birthday now.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. Stuff starts to happen in this chapter. And that’s all I have to say? Oh! Also! I’m so happy people are enjoying this so far.

Stiles spent the night at the Hale house soon before he and Scott were to start high school. The two friends were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, Stiles was preparing to eat, Scott was having a slight breakdown. 

“How hard do you think the schoolwork is gonna be?” Scott asked. “Will we even be able to make it onto any sports teams? What will the people be like?” 

Stiles finished filling his bowl with cereal. “The people? Scott, we’ve gone to school with these people since pre-school. We know them.” 

“But what about the teachers? We don’t know what they’re like.” 

Stiles groaned as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Scott really needed to calm the fuck down. It was just high school. “Laura and Derek pretty much had all of those teachers. Just ask them.” 

“But Laura went back to New York.” Scott opened the fridge and stared. 

“And there’s this lovely little invention called the phone. Also, Derek still lives at home.”

“Derek annoys me.” Scott shut the fridge and instead started to stare into the pantry. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott had been whining like a baby since Derek started college the year before. “You’re just bitter that Derek’s still living at home.” 

“He’s an ass-head!”

“I assume you’re talking about me,” Derek said as he entered the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. 

And Stiles had to try really hard to not get an embarrassing boner. Scott did not yet know about Stiles’ attraction to Derek—the dude was oblivious—and Scott didn’t really need to find out because of Stiles’ dick. 

Derek pushed Scott out of the way of the pantry. Stiles’ admiration of Derek’s back was not helping with the erection situation. 

“I’m proud of you for embracing swearing, Scott,” Derek teased while he grabbed a bagel and headed to the toaster. 

Scott scowled into the pantry. “You took the last bagel!”

Derek got the cream cheese out of the fridge. “Oh well. Stiles, how’s your dad’s campaign for Sheriff going?”

“Really well,” Stiles said, happy to have Derek’s attention. “The other guy’s a douche. Pretty much everyone hates him, and keep saying they’re voting for my dad.”

Derek finished preparing his bagel and sat across from Stiles. “That’s good.”

Scott stomped over to the table. “I wanted the last bagel.”

“Scott,” Stiles said, “you’re my best friend and I love you, but you’re acting like a brat. You were staring at the pantry for, like, four hours and didn’t want anything until Derek took the last bagel.” 

Scott pouted and sat down. “I won’t eat then.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. In five minutes or so Scott would go get himself some cereal.

Stiles looked at Derek. “He’s just being a baby because he’s nervous about starting high school.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Derek told them. “You guys are friendly and stuff, you’ll have a pretty good time.”

“But what about the teachers?” Scott asked as he gave in and went to get cereal. 

“They’re okay,” Derek said. “Harris is an ass, though.” 

“And sports?” Scott asked after he sat. “We’re gonna try out for lacrosse.” 

“You’re gonna play lacrosse, Stiles?” Derek asked. 

Stiles shrugged. “It’ll give me something to do.” 

Derek chuckled. “Just don’t piss anyone off too much and you two will be fine.” 

Freshman year wasn’t too bad at all. Stiles’ dad was elected Sheriff, so Stiles took that as a good omen. They weren’t very popular, but they had fun. They even made the lacrosse team. Though they were only benchwarmers much to Scott’s dismay. But Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom still came to games when they weren’t working, and Scott’s dad and Derek were at every game, screaming at Coach Finstock to play Scott and Stiles. 

One day, after practice Stiles noticed something about one of his teammates. The guy was trying to hide it while he changed, but Stiles saw the giant bruise. 

“Isaac?” 

Isaac looked at him with wide eyes. “You know my name?”

“Yeah.” Stiles knew everyone’s name. “Um… what’s with that huge, ugly bruise on your side?” 

Isaac paled. “It’s nothing.” 

Stiles’ gut told him it wasn’t nothing. “If someone’s hurting you—“ 

“I’m fine!” Isaac screamed before he flew out of the locker room. 

Well, Stiles couldn’t just let that go. He kind of started obsessing about it. He mentally catalogued each new bruise he saw on Isaac. And he kept questioning Isaac. Isaac started to avoid him at one point. 

So one day after school, Stiles pulled Isaac into an empty classroom. 

“Stop harassing me!” Isaac yelled. 

“I can’t morally do that,” Stiles told him. 

Isaac let out a sigh of defeat and sat on one of the desks. “Why not?” 

“Someone’s hurting you. I know it. And I can’t just stand by and act like it isn’t happening. You need to tell an authority figure. Whether it’s some douches here at school, or an adult. You need to get help.”

Isaac stared at him with watery eyes for several long moments. “It’s… my dad. He… he kinda lost it after my brother died.” 

Stiles knew the story. Isaac’s brother died at war. “That’s why you don’t want to tell. You don’t want your dad in trouble.” Isaac nodded. Stiles sat on the desk next to him. “If you tell, maybe he can get help. I mean, the police and stuff will get involved, but he could still get help.” 

Isaac thought it over. “It would be nice if he got help. But… I wouldn’t live with him for a while?” 

“Probably.” Stiles knew that some kids who had been taken away from abusive parents got sent back. A lot of times they were taken away again, but sometimes their parents stopped hurting them. “We should tell the guidance counselor. She’ll know what to do.” 

“Okay.” 

Isaac ended up removed from his father’s home, and moved in with his aunt who lived in town. He seemed to do better after that, and became pretty good friends with Stiles and Scott, while making some other friends too. 

…

They all went to Laura’s graduation. Unfortunately, shoe wouldn’t be coming back to Beacon Hills. She was going to Law school in New York, and planned to live there permanently. She said the city suited her. 

Derek had to agree. She seemed happier in New York. And she had even more friends there than back at home. She also had a boyfriend named Josh she was pretty serious about. Derek liked Josh. He was nice and as Stiles would say, he looked at Laura like she was the best present ever. 

“Dude,” Stiles said to Derek on the plan ride back, “is it just me, or is Laura’s man a hottie?”

Derek snorted. “You think everyone’s hot.” 

“Only those who deserve it.” 

Derek smiled. “Since he’s dating my sister, all his attractiveness washed away.” Derek liked that he had someone he could talk about guys and girls with—even if the person was only fifteen. Most of his college friends were either straight or gay. No one else swung both ways (at least none of them admitted to it). 

“Whatever,” Stiles said. “So how long do you think it will be until they get married?” 

“Knowing Laura, she’ll want to wait until after she passes the Bar and has had a job for at least a year.”

“We’re gonna have to fly to New York for the wedding, aren’t we?” 

“You know it,” Derek told Stiles with a chuckle. 

Soon after getting back, Stiles was bugging Derek while he waited for Scott to get back from work at the Vet’s. 

“I haven’t been in your room for a while,” Stiles said as he looked around. 

Derek looked away from his laptop. “I prefer it that way.”

“Oh please. Your life would be dull without me getting in your business all the time.” Stiles moved to the bookcase. “Holy shit.” 

“What?” Derek shut his laptop and stood. 

Stiles turned around with a piece of paper in one hand. “You still have the Valentine I made you when I was in kindergarten? And right next to your toy wolf?”

“Um. Yeah.” Derek wasn’t sure why he felt embarrassed. It wasn’t like Stiles was going to make fun of him. Well, maybe. “It was the best Valentine I’ve ever gotten after all.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “I still have the bear you gave me that Valentine’s Day. His name is Mr. Love. He sits next to the wolf you gave me.” 

That little fact made Derek very happy. He had wondered if Stiles even remembered that bear. He took a step closer to Stiles. “What did you name the wolf?”

A blush tinted Stiles’ cheeks. “I named him Derek.”

Derek felt a tightness in his chest. “That’s really…” 

“Lame?” 

“Sweet,” Derek corrected. 

Stiles shuffled closer to Derek. “You think so?” 

“Yeah. I really do.” 

Suddenly, Stiles’ lips were against Derek’s. Derek surprised himself by kissing back. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that this was how kisses were supposed to be: sweet, with a hint of passion, feeling that the other person’s lips fir your own perfectly, and… Reality hit. Derek pushed Stiles away. “No.” 

Stiles frowned, looking hurt. “Sorry. Was that not good?” 

“That… that’s not what I’m saying. I’ve never thought of you… of us…” 

“Oh shit.” Stiles backed away from Derek. “You think of me like a brother, don’t you? For you that was like kissing a brother!”

“Stiles, no. I’ve always thought of you as a friend.”

“I’ve been friend zoned? That’s worse! Am I not attractive to you? Am I not your type?” 

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “It’s not like that. I just never thought of us that way before. And…” Derek paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “Fuck. It’s not like a relationship between us would be a good idea.” 

“Why the hell not?”

“You’re fifteen! I’m twenty! It’s illegal.” 

Stiles stepped back and crossed his arms. “So?” 

“Your dad’s the Sheriff, Stiles! I could end up a registered sex offender!” Jesus, was Derek seriously entertaining the idea? No. Stiles was still a kid. “Do you want that?”

Stiles sighed. “No.” He handed Derek the Valentine. “Don’t think that this is over, though. I will torture you with all this sexiness, and by the time I’m eighteen you’ll be jumping me.” And with that, Stiles sauntered out of Derek’s room. 

Derek sat on his bed. “Shit.” 

Stiles did indeed torture Derek. Since it was summer, he would wear as little clothes as possible, and Derek couldn’t stop himself from looking. Stiles would always brush up against Derek, especially when it wasn’t necessary. There were lingering touches, and he “accidentally” fell into Derek’s lap a lot. He would constantly say something suggestive and give Derek a knowing look. Stiles always found a way to draw attention to his mouth. There was this one incident with a Popsicle… It may have inspired some fantasies that Derek put to use while jerking off (which led him to feel like a perv). 

Derek longed for the days where he didn’t see Stiles as a sexual creature. But that fucking kiss changed everything. Derek was so aware of Stiles. And it wasn’t just the teasing. It was the way Stiles smiled and laughed that brought fucking butterflies in Derek’s stomach. Derek had never before realized how beautiful Stiles’ eyes were. And his fucking eyelashes. 

Derek had tons of dreams starring Stiles—both sexual and innocent. Plus, when Stiles talked about that girl Lydia or someone else attractive, Derek became irrationally angry. 

It was all so frustrating. 

Stiles was going to be the death of Derek. 

…

The start of their sophomore year, a new girl named Allison arrived in Stiles and Scott’s class. Scott was immediately smitten. She borrowed a pen from Scott on the first day, and from then on Scott never shut up about her. Scott would go on and on and on about her hair and eyes and smile. Stiles had no idea Scott knew so many adjectives. 

One day at lunch, Stiles said, “Dude, just talk to her already.” 

“But she’s friends with Lydia,” Scott said with a frown. “She’s one of the popular people, and I’m a loser. Plus, what if she rejects me?” 

“So? I talk to my crushes all the time.” Stiles waved back at Isaac who was sitting with Erica and Boyd. He put his attention back on Scott. “I also get rejected all the time. But does that stop me? No.” Stiles always tried to start conversations with Lydia, but she constantly ignored him. That was all just for fun, though. Stiles’ main concern was Derek—whose lips were awesome. Stiles so badly wanted to kiss him again. But stupid Derek wanted to follow the law and shit. Stiles was having a lot of fun teasing Derek, though. It was nice to know he had such an effect on the hottest guy ever. 

Scott sighed. “You’re right. Maybe I’ll talk to her in our next class?”

“Good.” 

“So who do you have a crush on besides Lydia?” 

Stiles’ head snapped up from his food. “What?”

“You said crushes. Who else do you have a crush on?”

Stiles had to play this carefully. “Uh… As my best friend, you should’ve figured it out already. So, I refuse to tell you.”

Scott pouted. “Please tell me?” 

“I’ll consider telling you if you actually talk to Allison today.” 

Scott did talk to Allison. And the lucky bastard ended up dating her. All of a sudden, the popular people surrounded Scott and Stiles at lunch. They all ignored Stiles, of course. Whenever Stiles asked Danny if he was attractive to gay guys—he had to know if it was just a fluke with Derek—Danny just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer him. Rude. 

Scott even went on a couple of double dates. It was always Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Lydia’s douche bag boyfriend Jackson. Since Stiles had no significant other, he was never invited. So Stiles usually spent those evenings hanging out with and sexually frustrating Derek. It wasn’t all bad, but Stiles missed his best friend. 

Stiles was there when Scott had Allison come over for dinner to meet the family. 

“Mom, Dad, Derek, this is Allison,” Scott said proudly. “Allison Argent.” 

Stiles watched Derek’s welcoming face turn into a scowl. “Do you happen to be related to a Kate?” Derek asked stiffly. “A Kate who used to live in Beacon Hills and married some rich guy before moving to Malibu?”

“Yeah,” Allison said, clearly confused. “My Aunt Kate. How did you know her?”

Derek got off the couch and practically ran to his room. 

“What the hell, Derek?” Scott yelled. 

“Shit,” Stiles whispered and went after Derek. Stiles’ cautiously entered Derek’s room. “I didn’t know she was related to that bitch Kate.” He sat next to Derek on the bed. 

“I can’t believe Scott’s girlfriend is related to her.” 

Stiles put a hand on Derek’s knee. “Allison is not like Kate. She’s really nice and sweet. She tries to include me while her friends couldn’t give a shit about me. And she looks at Scott like he’s the best gift in the world. They’re also disgustingly adorable. You and I can vomit together before the night is over.” 

That got a chuckle out of Derek. Score. “I’ll give her a chance,” he said to Stiles. 

“Good.” Stiles stood and held out a hand for Derek. Derek actually took it and let Stiles help him up. “Let’s go meet your little brother’s girlfriend, and tell embarrassing stories about Scott.” 

As the Saga of Allison and Scott continued, Stiles began to get royally pissed at his friend. Scott ditched him all the fucking time. He canceled their weekly movie nights. He was all buddy-buddy with Danny and tolerated Jackson. He hardly even spoke to Stiles anymore. 

So Stiles decided to punish Scott. He warned Derek about it first, of course. He didn’t want Derek to think he was upset with him. 

Stiles started off by no longer asking Scott to hang out on the weekends. Scott didn’t notice. Next, Stiles stopped going over to the Hale house after school. Nothing from Scott. Finally, Stiles started sitting with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd at lunch. Not a peep. 

“You know what? Next time that fucker needs help, I won’t answer him,” Stiles told the other three. “He has to deal with the consequences of ignoring Stiles Stilinski.” 

“You sound like a scorned lover,” Erica said. “It’s kind of pathetic.” 

“Just because he’s getting sex doesn’t mean he should ignore his best friend,” Stiles countered. “We’ve been friends since we were infants for fuck’s sake! Before Allison, I was the only one to put up with his shit. I gave him the confidence to talk to Allison. He should be thanking me!”

“I’ll admit he’s being a douche,” Boyd said as he stole some of Erica’s fries—those two were a happy couple that never ditched Isaac. “But have you talked to him about it?” 

“He should be aware!” 

“But Scott lives in his own world,” Isaac said. “He’s not going to realize what’s going on if someone doesn’t point it out to him.”

“He’ll realize it when I punch him in the fucking face,” Stiles snapped and then frowned at his food. “I never have anything to do anymore. You know, since I’m freezing Scott out.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “You can hang out with us, you boob. Come to the movies with us this Friday night.” 

“You guys actually want me around? You don’t just put up with me because of Isaac?” 

The three of them looked at Stiles like he was stupid. 

“You’re our friend, you dumbass,” Boyd said. “We’re not like Jackson and them. We actually enjoy your company. Well, once we got used to your chatter and Scott bitching.” 

Stiles put a hand over his heart. “I’m touched, Boyd. What movie are we seeing?”

They ended up seeing the latest action flick. Then they played video games after. Stiles and Erica kicked Boyd’s and Isaac’s asses at air hockey. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Boyd said at the end of the night, “can you take Isaac home? Erica and I want some alone time.” 

Stiles smiled. “No problem. Isaac! I’m your ride home.”

They got into Stiles’ Jeep, and Isaac seemed… twitchy. “Is there something wrong?” Stiles asked. 

“I just have a question for you,” Isaac said, sounding nervous. 

“Ask away.” 

“How did you know you like guys?”

“Oh. Um… I just kind of always knew. Though when puberty hit and I had several wet dreams featuring hot dudes it pretty much solidified things. Do you think you might be gay or something?”

Isaac sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. “I don’t know. I’m confused? I do find myself enjoying looking at guys…”

“Well, kissing someone of the same sex helps,” Stiles told his friend. 

“Who’d you kiss?” 

“Derek…”

“Scott’s brother? He’s, like, ridiculously hot. Does Scott know? What was it like?”

Stiles smiled a little. “Scott doesn’t know. And I’ve had a thing for Derek since I was four. It proves how oblivious Scott is. And the kiss was fucking awesome. It may have been the only kiss I’ve ever had, but I know it was the best. But Derek refuses to do anything since it’s technically illegal.” 

They pulled up outside Isaac’s house—well, his aunt’s house. “So you’re pretty hung up on Derek?” Isaac asked. 

“Oh yeah. It’s pretty bad.” 

“So, you’re just gonna wait until you’re eighteen?” Isaac wondered. “You won’t be with anyone until then?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t really have any other prospects.” 

“What if you had a friend who wanted to… explore his attraction to guys? That friend could figure out if he’s really attracted to guys, and you could gain some experience.” 

Stiles stared at Isaac. “Are you propositioning me?” 

“Well… I trust you. And it’s not like you’re ugly. It would just be a friends with benefits type situation. If either of us start to develop real feelings, we end it.” 

“You’ve certainly put a lot of thought into this. But is that really fair to either of us?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t see it ending without someone getting hurt. 

“You could make Derek jealous.” And, boy, did that sound promising. 

“I don’t know…” 

“How about we just kiss? If we both enjoy it, we can then think about the friends with benefits thing.” 

That sounded logical. “Okay.” 

They both moved at the same time. When their lips touched, the kiss started out slow. It was actually nice. Not as good as kissing Derek, but still. Soon, it became more heated, and tongues got involved. That was pretty fucking awesome. When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Stiles said, “So about this friends with benefits situation?” 

…

Derek had been kind of relieved when Stiles informed him about his shunning of Scott. It meant that Derek wouldn’t have to put up with Stiles’ teasing. He hoped he would no longer be plagued with sexual dreams starring Stiles. 

But as the weeks went on and Scott didn’t realize his stupidity, Derek really started to miss Stiles. Stiles still texted him often and sometimes sent pictures (not dirty ones and Derek pretended to not be disappointed) but he wasn’t around anymore. It wasn’t the same. And Scott didn’t notice. How could Scott not notice that a permanent fixture in their lives was avoiding him? How could anyone not notice Stiles’ absence? Stiles practically lit up a room when he walked in. And the Hale house was so silent without Stiles. Their dad and Melissa even made comments about the lack of Stiles. 

“How come you haven’t been hanging out with Stiles lately?” Derek asked Scott one day at breakfast when he was getting fed up of no more Stiles. 

“What? I see him all the time,” Scott said. 

Derek sometimes questioned his brother’s intelligence. “Yeah, you see him, but have you spoken to him recently?”

“Um…” Scott scrunched up his face in concentration. “I don’t know?”

Derek groaned. “Dumb-shit, Stiles is mad at you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’ve been ditching him for Allison and your new, popular friends. He’s been avoiding you, hoping you’d notice and apologize.” 

“He could’ve just said something!”

“Like you would’ve listened. You didn’t even give a shit that your new friends pushed Stiles away.” 

“No they didn’t,” Scott insisted. 

“He would try to talk to them, and they ignored him. You did nothing to include Stiles. You’ve been a shitty friend.” 

“I have not!”

“Yes you have!”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because unlike you, some people in this house actually care about Stiles.” Derek stood up and left the house. It was Saturday, and he had to work all day. He didn’t have time for Scott’s bullshit. 

After work, Derek headed back to his car. That was when Stiles’ Jeep caught his eye. Stiles was leaning against the car while talking to some curly haired guy. They seemed to be in deep discussion, but Derek just really wanted to at least say hi to Stiles. 

As Derek got closer, he could hear the conversation. Stiles said, “It’ll be fine, Isaac.” 

“But he’s leaving town! Giving up his parental rights. Why is he doing this?”

“He’s probably doing what he thinks is best for you,” Stiles told this Isaac person. Derek didn’t like how Stiles took Isaac’s hand. It seemed too intimate. 

“But with his therapy… I thought…” 

“I know. But he must think he’s doing the right thing. I mean, you’ve been happy with your Aunt Maggie, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you’ve made good friends since living with her. Besides my awesome self, of course.” 

Derek watched Isaac smile a little. “Is your dad working tonight?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I come over after dinner?” 

“Sure,” Stiles said. And then something happened that hit Derek like a punch to the gut. Stiles and Isaac kissed. 

Once Isaac was gone, Derek stalked up to Stiles. “Who the hell was that?”

“My friend Isaac,” Stiles said, sounding confused. 

“You kissed him,” Derek reminded. 

“Oh. Well, we’re in a friends with benefits type situation.” 

Derek felt angry. “That shit never works.” 

“We said we’d end it if one of us falls for the other. Which so isn’t going to happen.” 

“Yes it will! Of course he’s going to fall for you.” 

Stiles tilted his head. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re you!”

“You’re going to have to elaborate on that,” Stiles said, and he sounded a little cocky. 

Derek sighed. “You’re a wonderful, funny, smart, caring person. And the way you were comforting him? How could he not fall for you?”

“Are you speaking from experience?” 

“Shut up.” A thought struck Derek then. “Have you had sex with him?” 

Stiles, the fucker, smirked. “You jealous?” 

“Answer. The. Question.” 

“Not yet,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “We’ve pretty much done everything but that. We’re doing this because Isaac wants to explore his sexual orientation, and I want some experience before I get with… someone.” 

“It’s a stupid idea,” Derek said. 

Stiles poked Derek’s nose. “You are jealous. How cute.” 

Derek smacked Stiles’ hand away. “You should end it before you hurt Isaac.” 

Stiles looked offended. “He’s my friend. He’s been there for me while Scott hasn’t. I convinced him to tell someone about his abusive father. I care about the guy. I would never hurt him.” 

“You’d never intentionally hurt him. Sometimes you can hurt people without meaning to. Like Scott. He didn’t mean to hurt you. He’s been too wrapped up in his first love to notice he’s been neglecting you. You should talk to him.” 

“Wonderful transition there. And I will talk to Scott when he’s ready to apologize.” Stiles opened his car door. “And if you miss me, Derek, you can just call me and ask me to hang out.” 

When Derek got home, Scott was ready to confront him. “I’ve made a list of examples on how I’ve been a good friend to Stiles. Recently.” 

“And I have one excellent example showing you that you have been so far out of Stiles’ life. Recently.” 

Scott crossed his arms and scowled. “Oh yeah? What?”

“Stiles and Isaac are friends with benefits.” Derek felt pretty satisfied to see Scott’s face drop. It almost made him forget his jealousy. “And this has been going on long enough for them to do everything but sex. And I have a feeling sex will be happening very soon,” he added bitterly. 

“I can’t believe this,” Scott said. 

“Neither can I.” Derek wasn’t really fond of the idea of Stiles losing his virginity to some kid. 

“I’ll be back,” Scott said before storming out of the house. 

Derek went to his room to Facebook stalk Isaac. 

…

There was a banging on Stiles’ front door. His dad had just left for work, and it was too early for Isaac to be over. 

Stiles opened the door. “Scott?” 

Scott charged in. “You’re fucking Isaac? How could you not tell me?” 

Stiles shut the door. “Hello to you too, after weeks of not speaking.” 

“Answer me!”

Fucking Hales. They were so frustrating. “Isaac and I have yet to have sex. And I didn’t tell you because I’ve been ignoring you since you’ve been such a shit friend.” 

“I have not!”

“Scott. You didn’t care when I stopped coming over to your house all the time, and didn’t notice when I stopped sitting with you at lunch. I haven’t texted or called or Skyped, and you didn’t give a damn.” 

“I… Really? All that’s been going on?”

“Yes. But you’ve been too obsessed with your girlfriend and popular friends to give a fuck about me.” 

“I totally give a fuck about you!” 

Stiles snorted. “You never made an effort to include me. You went out with them all and never invited me. We don’t even have movie nights anymore.” 

“But Allison…” 

“She can come! I don’t care! I like Allison. Just don’t make out in front of me during the movie. Wait until after the movie when I can go annoy Derek. I don’t want you to choose between Allison and me. I just want to spend time with my best friend. I want you to want to spend time with me. I miss you, man.” 

Scott actually looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I promise to make it up to you.” 

Stiles smiled. “Good. And I want Isaac, Erica, and Boyd included too.” 

“Deal.” 

They shared a nice bro-hug and Scott went on his way. Stiles felt a lot better now that his issues with Scott were out in the open. They could finally work at making things better. 

About an hour later, Isaac showed up. And, yes, they had sex for the first time. It was a little awkward, but they shared a few giggles. But that was good because Isaac needed to take his mind off things. And Stiles was glad Isaac was his first. 

The next day, Stiles went to the Hale house for the first time in weeks. “It feels good to be back,” he said when Scott let him in. 

Scott just smiled and then they went to his room to play video games. 

During a pause in their game session, Scott texted Allison, and Stiles barged into Derek’s room. 

“Damn. I hoped to catch you jerking off or something.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint. I’m just working on a paper. And I lock the door when I do that. Scott walked in once and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t been the same since.” 

Stiles laughed and sat on Derek’s bed. “That must’ve been very early in his young life.” 

Derek turned his computer chair around to face Stiles. “So you and Scott are working things out?” 

“Yup. What’d you say to him to get his head out of his ass?” 

Derek shrugged. “Lots of things. It isn’t the same here without you around all the time.” 

“So you did it for your benefit.” 

“No. I did it for you. Even through texts, I could tell you weren’t happy. Especially since all the pictures you sent me weren’t nudes or something.” 

Stiles stood up and stretched. He totally caught Derek staring at the bit of his stomach that was revealed when his shirt rode up. “Maybe next time I’ll send you some nudes. Or maybe a dirty video of myself.” 

Derek’s face turned red. “And then your dad will arrest me.” 

“He won’t if I ask him not to.” Stiles went up to Derek and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for talking to Scott.” 

“Anytime,” Derek replied with a small smile. 

At school, Scott and Allison sat with Stiles, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd at lunch. For a while it was just the six of them, but after a few weeks, Danny joined them. He claimed that Lydia and Jackson were starting to annoy him. But Stiles saw the looks Danny shot Isaac, and he always started conversations with Isaac. 

A month or two after Danny’s arrival at their table, Lydia and Jackson joined them. Allison must’ve said something to them because they no longer ignore Stiles. And they actually spoke to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Hell, the whole group actually did things together on weekends. Lydia even invited all of them to her birthday party. It was an epic occasion, and Stiles got to experience drunken sex for the first time—in Lydia’s parent’s bedroom. 

Things were all good on the friends front for Stiles. There was only one tiny blip the week before finals. 

“We need to end this thing we have going on,” Isaac said. He was over at Stiles’ house to study. 

“Oh. You found someone boyfriend worthy?” Maybe Isaac had finally caught onto Danny’s not so subtle flirting. 

“No. I, um, have been feeling like I’ve been falling for you. Like, there are butterflies and I think about you way too much and… I’m sorry.” 

“Isaac.” Stiles took his friend’s hand. “You don’t have to be sorry. I am irresistible after all.” 

Stiles was rewarded with a chuckle from Isaac. “You actually have no idea. But I have to end this before I actually fall in love with you or something. Because you are so head over heels for Derek.” 

Maybe Stiles shouldn’t have talked so much about Derek to Isaac. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I never should’ve agreed to this friends with benefits thing.” 

Isaac shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad all my first experiences were with a good friend, and not someone who would break my heart.” 

Stiles smiled, glad he hadn’t hurt Isaac. “Well, now I can work on hooking you up with Danny.” 

“Huh? Why Danny?” Isaac frowned at Stiles’ smirk. “Do you know something I don’t know? Stiles! Tell me!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a bit since I last updated. I’ve been busy… procrastinating… Sorry. There’s only one chapter left after this one, and I hope you all enjoy this one. I apologize for any mistakes.

“This week is gonna be fun,” Stiles said as he hopped in the car with his dad. It was the summer before his junior year, and he and his dad were renting a beach house with the Hales. Even Laura and her boyfriend Josh were going. 

“I’m sure it will be,” his dad said. He wasn’t too thrilled to be taking off work, but he was basically forced to, so he had no choice. “Are Scott and Derek riding with us?” 

“Yup. Their parents want to interrogate Josh during the drive.”

The Sheriff smiled. “I know. Mark asked me for some pointers the other night.” 

That made Stiles chuckle. “Poor Josh.”

“More like poor us for having to deal with Scott complaining about Derek and whining about missing Allison.” 

“Didn’t you hear? Allison’s family is renting a place close to ours for the month. So we’re gonna have lots of fun times with Allison and the Argents.” 

“Jesus,” the Sheriff mumbled as he stopped in front of the Hale house. 

Scott immediately flew into the backseat and lay there on his stomach. 

Stiles looked at his friend with curiosity. “What’s going on, buddy?”

“Laura’s trying to poach a ride with you guys so Mom and Dad won’t grill Josh. Derek and I cannot allow this.” 

“Okay…” Stiles looked at his dad and shrugged. 

“Scott!” Laura ran to the car and pulled at Scott’s ankles. Scott held onto the seat of the car with dear life. “Let us ride with the Stilinskis!”

“Never!” 

Derek appeared at the driver’s side window. “Can you please pop the trunk, Sheriff?” 

“Sure.” The Sheriff did so while still watching Scott and Laura. Scott had started to flail his legs about. 

Stiles got out of the car. “I’ll help you, Derek!” They grabbed Derek’s and Scott’s bags and put them in the trunk. “So. This week should be fun.” 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “I like the beach. And it’ll be a nice vacation before my senior year of college.” 

“Yeah. Seeing a bunch of bathing suit clad hotties is a plus too.” 

Derek scowled a little. “Are you planning on hooking up with someone this week?” 

Stiles smirked and gave Derek’s nose a poke. “Only if seducing you doesn’t work.” 

“Stiles,” Derek said with a warning tone. 

Stiles tilted his head and put on an innocent smile. “Yes?” 

“You’re lucky you’re sharing a room with your dad this week.” 

“Why?” 

“Because if I shared a room with you…” that was a hopeful beginning of a sentence, “…I would have to resort to smothering you in your sleep with a pillow.” 

“That statement did not go how I thought it would.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You and I are not going to be doing whatever you’re imagining in that head of yours.” 

Stiles stepped closer to Derek. “But it’s be fun.” 

“Stiles.” 

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Your loss, man. You’ll just be stuck sexually frustrated and furiously masturbating all week.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“And that’s the root of all my problems.” Stiles wasn’t sure how to interpret that. 

“Laura!” Stiles and Derek watched Josh walk up to the car. Laura almost managed to pry Scott out of said car. “You do realize you’re the adult in this situation, right?” 

Laura looked at him. “Yeah. So?” 

Josh smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind riding with your parents.” 

“But Dad and Melissa will ask question. Sex questions.” 

“Laura, love, we live together now. We share a bedroom and a bed. I’m pretty sure they know we’re having sex.” 

“I don’t wanna hear anymore!” Scott cried. 

“Neither do I,” Derek said with a look of disgust on his face. 

“I’d actually appreciate more details,” Stiles put in, earning a shove from Derek. 

Everything eventually got settled, and they all piled into two cars. Stiles managed to snag a seat in the back with Derek. For a while, Stiles sat with his feet in Derek’s lap. Later, he turned himself around and placed his head in Derek’s lap. When Derek started playing with his hair, Stiles hummed happily and even fell asleep for a bit. They shared the snacks they brought and messed with Scott by not letting him have any. Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder for the last leg of the journey and slept. 

“You done flirting with my brother?” Scott asked while Derek was still asleep. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t think Scott was aware of what was going on. So he intelligently said, “Um…”

“Scott, I thought we had a silent agreement to not discuss what was going on in the backseat,” the Sheriff said. 

And what the actual fuck? Stiles had been sure his dad had no idea about his feelings for Derek. “Dad!” he hissed angrily. 

“What?” his dad asked with a shrug. “You two weren’t even trying to be subtle.”

“I deal with this every time Stiles is over my house,” Scott pointed out for the Sheriff’s benefit. 

When did Scott become so observant? Maybe when he started to work on being a better friend. This was not good for Stiles. “How long have you been aware?”

“Since you and Isaac ended,” Scott said. “You were—and still are—all touchy and flirty with Derek, and Derek practically did a song and dance when he found out you were single again.”

“Scott! My dad didn’t—“

“Your dad did know,” the Sheriff interrupted. “I’m a cop. I notice things. Like that you and Isaac were having sex.” 

“Oh god. Is that why you gave me the updated sex talk?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Oh god.” Stiles was mortified. “I’m gonna throw myself out of this car.” Stiles started to wiggle around, stirring Derek. “Did you hear any of that?” 

Derek straightened and rubbed a hand over his face. “You mean the part about your dad knowing you’ve had sex? Or the part where Scott and your dad are aware that you flirt with me?”

Stiles scowled at Derek. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Since the time you yelled at your dad. Falling back asleep was impossible after that.”

“Aren’t you afraid of my dad knowing about our mutual flirting?”

Derek stole a glance at the Sheriff. “I’m actually terrified.”

Stiles’ dad just chuckled ominously before saying, “We’re here.” 

Scott flew out of the car, probably off to see his lady. But Melissa yelled, “Stop right there, Scott! You are not seeing Allison until you spend some quality time with your family. Laura is only with us for so long.” 

Scott frowned. “Okay.” 

They all gathered their things before going to pick out their rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Hale took the mater bedroom on the first floor. Derek and Scott took the room on the second floor that had two double beds—God forbid they share a bed. Stiles and his dad got stuck with the room on the second floor with the queen-sized bed. Laura and Josh got the attic space that had been turned into a bedroom. Stiles really hoped he didn’t hear them having sex. 

After they were all settled, they gathered in the kitchen and ate some sandwiches Mark had prepared. 

“I’m thinking of having a nap after lunch,” Mr. Hale said. Melissa and the Sheriff nodded in agreement. 

Stiles snorted. “Old people.” He was rewarded with Melissa chucking a piece of bread at him. 

“Well, I want to hit the beach for a while,” Laura said. 

Stiles smiled sweetly at Derek. “That sounds fun. Doesn’t it, Derek?” 

“Should I be scared?” Derek asked. 

“You should be excited.”

“I’ll text Allison to come meet us,” Scott said happily. 

Everyone at the table—even Josh—rolled their eyes. 

…

Derek did not like the way Stiles was looking at him as they walked to the beach. Stiles was clearly up to something. 

Laura picked out a spot for them. Luckily, it was a weekday and it wasn’t very crowded. Josh put up an umbrella, Laura laid out some blankets, and Scott scanned the beach for Allison. Stiles… Stiles was slowly removing his shirt. Derek watched as each inch of Stiles’ skin became visible. And, fuck, it turned Derek on. Derek really needed to get laid. Except the only person he wanted to sleep with was currently jailbait. Life sucked. 

Derek’s mind was brought out of the dirty thoughts that were forming when Scott screamed Allison’s name. 

Allison gave everyone but Josh a hug—he got a handshake. 

Stiles hopped in front of Derek. “You mind putting some sunblock on my back?”

That was definitely not a good idea. “Uh…”

“Do you want me to get skin cancer?” Stiles questioned. 

“No?”

Stiles smiled. “Then rub it on me.” 

“Fine.” Derek took the sunblock from Stiles and went about putting some on Stiles’ back. Stiles leaned into Derek’s touch and… fuck was that a moan? “Stop that.”

“What?” Stiles asked with fake innocence. 

“You know what,” Derek said as he finished. 

Stiles turned around to face Derek with a smirk. “Why? Is it turning you on?” 

“Shut up.”

“Can you two stop?” Scott begged. “It really weirds me out.” 

“Your existence weirds me out,” Stiles retorted. And with that, the two playfully wrestled their way to the water. Allison rolled her eyes fondly and followed them. 

Laura stepped up next to Derek. “You weren’t kidding when you said Stiles likes to tease you.” 

“Did you really ever doubt Stiles?” Derek asked her. 

Laura shrugged. “I’m just used to thinking of him as a kid. Not as someone who wants to ride your cock.” 

“Oh my god,” Derek said as he covered his eyes with his hand. “There is something wrong with you.” 

“I’m aware. Have you actually been with anyone since Adam? You know, sexually?”

Derek let his hand fall from his face, ashamed at what he had to admit. “No.” 

“Holy shit! Not even one person on a drunken night after a party?”

“Nope.” 

“Why not?”

“I haven’t wanted to be with anyone. I mean, I’ve made out with people, but that’s it. After Adam, I wanted to focus on school and myself, not sex or a relationship. Then that time Stiles kissed me… no one was really good enough after that.” 

“If you date Stiles, Scott’s not gonna like it,” Laura pointed out. “Flirting is one thing, but actually being together? He’s gonna flip.” 

“I don’t even know if I’m gonna date Stiles.” 

Laura snorted. “Yes you do. I bet you’re counting the days until he’s legal.” 

Stiles came up to them before Derek could respond, dripping wet. “Come in the water, Derek. I wanna kick Scott’s and Allison’s asses at chicken. You are the key to me victory.” 

Derek watched as a drop of water slid from Stiles’ collarbone to his chest. “Okay…”

“Yay!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and dragged him to the ocean. 

They spent an hour or so completely destroying Scott and Allison. Scott had many issues staying upright while supporting Allison, unlike Derek while supporting Stiles. Meanwhile, Laura and Josh stayed on the beach tanning and making out. The making out was something Derek did not need to see. 

When they headed back to their spot, a new person was making their way toward them. 

“Aunt Kate!” Allison called out happily, making Derek stop in his tracks. 

“Oh shit,” Stiles mumbled as he tool Derek’s hand. Derek was grateful for that little bit of comfort. If he didn’t have someone to hold onto, he feared he might fall over. 

The pair slowly made their way to the others. Kate had a very predatory smile on her face. Derek saw Stiles scowl at her. Thank God for Stiles. 

“Derek,” Kate said. “My, my. Haven’t you filled out nicely? And your little friend grew up to be quite a looker.” 

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked. 

“Celebrating my divorce,” Kate announced proudly. 

Derek glared at her. “I bet you got a lot of money out of that.”

“She sure did,” Allison said. “And she deserved it too. He cheated on her.” 

Derek bit out a sarcastic laugh. “Do you know what she told me, Allison? Back when I was sixteen and she was fucking me without telling me she was engaged? After I found out her secret, she told me her grand plan to make her future husband cheat on her eventually so she can screw him out of money. And she added the fact that she’s done it before.” 

Allison gaped at her aunt in disbelief while Laura stood. 

“Derek,” Laura said while giving Kate a stare of death. “How old was Kate while she was sleeping with you?” 

“Twenty-four,” Stiles answered for Derek. Derek remembered when he told Stiles their age difference. Stiles told Derek he should’ve tried to get Kate arrested, he said she was clearly a predator. Derek tried so hard to not compare himself to Kate after that conversation. 

Laura let out an animalistic growl and punched Kate with a solid right hook. “That’s statutory rape, you bitch! How dare you take advantage of my brother!”  
“How dare you hit me!” Kate screamed before launching herself at Laura. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Stiles said and carted Derek back to the house. 

Derek was surprised at himself for shaking a little. But seeing Kate did bring out a lot of negative emotions. He remembered how the first person he loved told him he was only good for a fuck. That still sat in the back of Derek’s mind when he was with Adam, and he often wondered if Stiles only wanted him for sex. Derek also feared that being with Kate back then somehow made him like her: someone who preys on teenagers. Was that why he was attracted to Stiles? Was it a learned yet perverted trait?

They reached the back porch of the house, and Stiles ran a comforting hand up and down Derek’s back. “You okay? I know seeing her must’ve brought up a lot of shit.” 

The Sheriff stepped out onto the porch. “Derek? What’s wrong?” His eyes traveled to the beach. “Is… is Laura beating up some woman?” 

“Can I tell him?” Stiles asked Derek. After Derek’s nod, Stiles told his dad the story. 

The Sheriff let out a huff. “Well. I’m going to go break up that fight, and convince this Kate to not press charges against Laura.” 

Once he was gone, Derek said, “Your dad’s great.”

“Well, he cares about you, Laura, and Scott. You’re all like family.” Stiles paused. “You want a hug?”

Derek nodded then welcomed Stiles’ embrace. 

They all had pizza for dinner, Laura was proudly sporting scratches and bruises from her fight—apparently Kate looked worse. 

When they settled into bed that night, Scott said, “She really messed you up, didn’t she?”

Derek sighed. “Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry she hurt you.” 

“Thanks.” Derek wasn’t sure what else to say. “Good night.” 

Derek got several hours of good sleep before there was a knock on the door. Knowing nothing short of a natural disaster would get Scott out of bed, Derek answered it. He wasn’t surprised to find Stiles. “I am not in the mood for your shenanigans.” 

Stiles snorted. “Ha. Shenanigans.” 

“Stiles.”

“I forgot how loud my dad snores. I can’t sleep. Please grant me access to your room. I’ll sleep on the floor or in Scott’s bed.” 

Derek chuckled. “His scream at finding you in his bed would be hilarious.” He let Stiles into the room. “But that would disturb everyone else. And I guess I can’t allow you to sleep on the floor.”

Stiles smiled and hopped into Derek’s bed. “Sweet. We can do some manly cuddling.” 

“No cuddling,” Derek said as he joined Stiles in bed. “Just sleep.” 

When they woke in the morning, though, they were tangled together. Which make Scott scream like a girl when he woke up. 

…

Stiles was glad that for two days they managed to avoid Kate. Allison had come over once to apologize to Derek. She hadn’t known her aunt did such things, but when she thought about it, it all made sense. She said that she would never look at Kate the same way. Derek accepted Allison’s apology, and told her he figured she hadn’t known. And he knew that Allison wasn’t like Kate. 

Stiles spent his time distracting Derek so he wouldn’t think about Kate. It mostly involved being a tease, but if Derek was busy ogling Stiles, he wasn’t thinking about Kate. 

Stiles and Derek did a lot of cuddling those two nights. His dad’s snores were obnoxious, and Derek was kind enough to share his bed. It was also a plus that it freaked Scott out. 

On the second day, a very attractive girl around Stiles’ age started talking to him. Stiles was pretty damn sure she was flirting with him. That became very clear when she adjusted her bikini top to accentuate her cleavage. And Stiles, being a teen boy, couldn’t stop himself from staring. He did enjoy a good pair of boobs. 

Stiles’ eyes were torn away from the sight of boobs when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the ocean. When Stiles resurfaced from under the water, he was met with Derek’s face. “What was that for?”

Derek looked a little guilty. “No reason.” 

Stiles laughed. Derek needed to work on his lying skills. “You were jealous!” 

Derek splashed him. “I was not.” Stiles burst into giggles and Derek said, “Shut up,” before shoving Stiles under water again. 

…

After three days, Derek sees Kate again. He didn’t notice her at first because, well, Stiles was messing with the waist of his swim trunks and they kept getting lower and lower. So Derek was pretty distracted. 

“So, Derek,” was what alerted Derek to Kate’s presence. “We had fun all those years ago.” 

Derek didn’t bother to look at her. “According to you, I was bad.” 

Kate touched his arm, but Derek pushed it away. “You got better,” she said. “You could always show me how much better you are now.” 

“Go to hell.” 

Derek heard Kate snort. “I see. You’re more into jailbait.” 

“No.” Derek at least hoped that was the truth. “And you’re one to talk.” He tried to ignore her laugh as she walked away. He took a seat next to Stiles’ dad under the beach umbrella. 

“You’re not like her,” the Sheriff said. 

Derek turned to him. “What?”

“You’re afraid you’re like Kate since you’re attracted to a sixteen year old.” 

“Um…”

The Sheriff held up a hand. “No need to freak out, Derek. It’s pretty obvious there’s something between you two. There was all that flirting I witnessed in the car. And then Stiles is prancing around in front of you here while you have a pained look on your face.” 

“Sheriff—“

“Don’t worry, Derek. I trust you.” 

“You do?” Derek was still waiting for the threat. 

“You are not going to do anything… sexual with Stiles while he’s still underage. And that’s why you’re not like Kate. She preyed on you, used you. A young, naïve teenage boy. She knew what she was doing, and didn’t care if she hurt you. You are not going to try to do anything with Stiles while he may not be mature enough to be in a relationship with someone older.” 

Derek nodded. Though honestly he was mostly concerned with the legal issues. Being arrested was not on his list of things to do. Plus, “I’m waiting for Stiles to get over his crush on me.” 

Sheriff Stilinski laughed so hard he had to take a minute to catch his breath. “My son’s a Stilinski. There’s no way that’s happening, not after all these years.”

That piqued Derek’s interest. “How many years?”

“He talked about you for a good two hours when we got home from the rehearsal dinner for Mark and Melissa.” 

Derek smiled. “I guess that explains all the staring.”

The Sheriff clapped Derek on the shoulder. “Just wait until Stiles is eighteen and I won’t have to kill you.” 

…

Their week at the beach was almost up when Kate walked up to Stiles and his dad to flirt with his dad. And Stiles was standing right there. 

“So I’ve noticed you’re wearing a wedding ring,” Kate said. “But I see no wife.”

The Sheriff looked at her with indifference. “My wife passed away.” 

“Aw.” Kate ran a hand up and down Stiles’ dad’s arm. It made Stiles want to puke. “I can make you feel better.” 

The Sheriff plucked her hand off his arm as if it was diseased—which it probably was. “No thank you,” he told Kate. 

“But—“

“Just stop there,” the Sheriff interrupted. “My wife may be gone, but I have no interest in being with anyone else. Especially a woman who would most likely date me and sleep with—or try to sleep with—my underage son behind my back. Of course, then I’d have to arrest you. And then I’d do everything in my power to make sure you serve the maximum sentence for statutory rape. Because I bet Derek Hale wasn’t the only young man you’ve taken advantage of.” 

Kate just gaped at the Sheriff. Stiles had never been more proud of his dad. 

When Kate left, Stiles turned to his dad. “You are my hero! The hugest badass of the badasses. You totally pummeled her with the power of words, and you didn’t utter one curse word. That’s classy, Dad. Badass, yet classy.”

His dad chuckled. “I’m glad that’s what makes you proud. But remember: as Sheriff, I won’t let anyone off if they’re older and sleep with you while you’re underage.” 

“Uh—“

“Because if I let one person off, word will get around, people will ask for favors, and I may lose my job.” 

“Um—“

“Also, stop teasing Derek. The poor guy’s head is going to explode soon.”

“You done, Dad?” Stiles asked. 

“For now. I’d hate to arrest Derek though.” 

Stiles scowled. “I’d hate for you to arrest him too.” 

“Then don’t do anything stupid. Wait until you’re eighteen so it’s nice and legal.” 

“But what if—“

“I’d know, Stiles. I knew about you and Isaac, didn’t I?” 

“Apparently.” A fact that didn’t sit well with Stiles. 

“I repeat: don’t do anything stupid.” 

…

School had started up again for everyone. The life of the Hales was routine again. Melissa and Mark worked. Laura did whatever she did in New York. Derek had classes and work. Scott had school, work, and Allison. And Stiles was around if someone was home. 

Most days, it was Scott and Stiles with Derek sometimes joining them. Once in awhile, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek enjoyed those days. He and Stiles would chat as they did school work. If no one else would be around for dinner, the two if them would go out together or attempt to cook. 

One Friday night, Scott was out with Allison, the Sheriff was working, and Mark and Melissa had a date night. The day before, Stiles mentioned he had no plans, so Derek decided to not go out with his friends. That was something Derek’s friends thought was dumb since he wasn’t getting sex out of the deal. But it wasn’t about sex when it came to Stiles—though Derek was sure it’d be awesome. Derek genuinely enjoyed Stiles’ company. Stiles was one of the few people Derek could stand for long periods of time. 

They were eating pizza when Derek said, “I’ve been wondering something. Why does your dad still wear his wedding ring? I mean, I get that he wants to honor and remember your mom, but why does he wear it on his finger? He could put it on a necklace or something. What will he do if he meets someone else?”

“Well, there’s not gonna be anyone else,” Stiles stated matter-of-factly. 

“Stiles—“

“I know it sounds like a dumb kid thing to say, but it really id the truth.”

“How do you know?” Derek wondered. 

“The Stilinskis are a special breed of human. When we find the one, we fall hard. There will never be anyone else but that one person. Once we have them, it’s forever. And if we lose them, there’s no way we can replace them in our hearts.” 

“Sounds intense.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “But it’s a fucking pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“Oh really?”

“Trust me. I’ve been dealing with it since I was a child.” 

Derek’s heart sped up a little. Stiles had been talking about him, right? Not Isaac or Lydia or some other person Derek wouldn’t like for the simple fact that they had Stiles’ affection? 

“I need to ask you a question,” Stiles said, taking Derek away from his thought. 

“Okay.” 

“Would you be able to get me a fake ID?” 

“Maybe.” Derek did not like that question. “Why?”

“All of my friends have one.” 

“Even Scott?” Derek would have to get up on his brother’s ass if he did. 

“Yup. Lydia got Jackson to get both him and Allison their own. So they could double date at clubs and shit. Jackson won’t get me one because he doesn’t like me much. Boyd and Erica won’t tell me where they got theirs because they claim I can’t pull off twenty-one. Danny managed to get Isaac one, but only because he’s all into Isaac.” 

“So you want one because all your friends have one?” Derek thought Stiles was above that shit. 

“No,” Stiles said. “I’ve got something brewing and I need a fake ID for my plot.” 

“And this plot is?”

“To get Danny and Isaac together. Duh.” 

“And how are you gonna do that?” Derek wondered. 

“Get them to a club, get them a little buzzed, they dance all up on each other, they start making out, they confess their feelings, and BOOM they’re in a relationship.”

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Hey! That was just the outline, jackass. It’s much more complex in my mind.” 

“Sure it is.” 

Stiles gave Derek’s arm a punch. “Quit being a douche!”

“Sorry,” Derek lied. 

It was clear Stiles did not fall for said lie. “Listen. I’m tired of them dancing around each other. Danny likes Isaac. But Danny fears that Isaac is still into me. Isaac likes Danny, but has really low self-esteem. I need them to get off their asses and hook up already.”

“And if you’re fake ID involved plot doesn’t work?”

Stiles sighed. “My last resort is to lock them in a closet and have them talk it out before they come out as boyfriends. Then I’ll be Isaac’s best man at their wedding, and during my speech I’ll mention how they’re together all thanks to me.” 

“You’re really full of yourself sometimes, you know.” 

“Shut up. Will you help me or not?” 

Derek took in Stiles’ pouting face for about a second before he gave in. “Fine. But you will not tell your dad I helped you.” 

“Thanks!” Stiles threw his arms around Derek and kissed his cheek. “And don’t worry, I’ll blame it all on Jackson.” 

…

During Spring Break, some of Derek’s friends talked him into going to the local gay club. Derek started to say no, but they whined about how he never does anything with them, and they once again told him that he needs to get laid. Derek agreed to go, but didn’t tell them that he wouldn’t be hooking up. 

Derek scanned the crowd while he was at the bar nursing a beer. Lots and lots of male bodies were grinding against each other. Derek really had no desire to be all up on any of those dudes. 

Derek’s eyes fell on a young guy with curly hair. He immediately knew it was Isaac—he had spent hours Internet stalking the kid while he was with Stiles. Thankfully, Isaac was dancing with someone who was not Stiles. Derek was pretty sure the guy was Danny—he’d been at Scott’s last birthday shindig. 

Derek smiled. Stiles’ plan to get those two together must’ve worked. Especially since… yup. They were making out. Derek imagined Stiles would be really proud of himself. 

Speaking of Stiles… Derek wondered if he was there. He looked around until he spotted stiles. Dancing with some older guy. A guy who was definitely older than Derek. And most importantly: Stiles was dancing with a guy who wasn’t Derek. That was not acceptable. 

Derek slammed his beer on the bar then pushed his way through the crowd. He may have knocked a few people to the floor, but he didn’t give a shit. He had to get to Stiles. Derek’s head was strangely clear in his fit of jealousy. He could no longer handle seeing Stiles with anyone else. He hadn’t liked it when Stiles talked about Lydia when he was a kid. It had caused him physical pain to see Stiles with Isaac. He wanted to punch that chick that flirted with Stiles at the beach. And he currently wanted to stab the guy dancing with Stiles. The fucker even had his hands on Stiles’ ass. No. Just no. 

Derek reached them and pushed the guy away from Stiles. The guy looked ready to protest, but Derek’s glare drive him away. Good. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulder. “Way to cock block, dude.” 

“Excuse me?”

“That guy looked like Brian Kinney! You know, from Queer as Folk?” 

Fucking Stiles. “So?”

“You ruined my chances to sleep with Brian Kinney!”

“What?” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. Why was Stiles being so ridiculous? A thought struck Derek. He lowered his hand to stare at Stiles. “Did you notice me here before I noticed you?”

Stiles smirked. “You know me so well, Derek.” 

“You little shit.” Before Stiles could speak again, Derek grabbed his face and kissed him. And, shit, that felt good. 

Stiles responded immediately, his hands fisting Derek’s hair. And of course Stiles was the one to slip his tongue in Derek’s mouth. Derek really could not stop himself from moaning. It was by far the best make out session Derek ever had. As Stiles hands began to roam, Derek had to break the kiss. 

“No. We should definitely keep doing that,” Stiles protested. 

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’. “We should go somewhere and talk.” At Stiles’ grin, Derek rolled his eyes. “Actual talk. No sexy times.” 

“But sexy times are fun.” 

“Stiles.” 

“Ugh. Fine. We’ll go talk.” 

…

Stiles sensed good things in his future as Derek drove him to the Hale house. He knew they’d be semi-alone since Melissa was working and Scott was off with Allison somewhere. And Stiles was sure Mark was sleeping. 

Two of Stiles’ plans had worked well. Getting Isaac and Danny together went slowly, but happened. It was difficult to pry them apart to tell them he was leaving. Though Stiles was a little sad he didn’t get to lock them in a closet. His second plan, Operation Make Derek Jealous, sprung into Stiles’ mind as soon as he saw Derek at the club. Then the Brian Kinney look alike showed up and everything fell into place. 

It was a shame that Derek just wanted to talk. They didn’t need to have sex. Messing around was fine with Stiles. And he would settle for just making out. 

They got to the house, and Stiles followed Derek into the kitchen. 

“Do you want food?” Derek asked, sounding nervous. 

Stiles hopped onto the counter. “Grilled cheese?”

Derek nodded. “Sure.” 

As Derek got the food ready, Stiles said, “You don’t have to be nervous. You and I talk all the time.”

“But this is something serious,” Derek told him. “What we’re about to discuss could fuck up our friendship.” 

“Derek. My ridiculous crush on you is what fueled our friendship. Ever since I first saw you with your pretty eyes, I had to insert myself into your life.” 

“So you really have like me since you were, what, four?” 

“Oh yeah. It was bad. It wasn’t until puberty hit that I realized it was attraction. You do some dirty things in my dreams, man.” 

Derek snorted out a laugh. “I don’t even want to know.” 

“You totally do,” Stiles said as he poked Derek’s ass with his foot. “Dream you is a kinky bastard.” 

Derek handed Stiles his grilled cheese sandwich. “Well, I’m not kinky.” 

“Seriously? I figured Adam or some other lay you’ve had could’ve talked you into weird shit.” 

Derek blushed—an actual honest to God blush—and looked down at the floor. “The only people I’ve been with are Kate and Adam.” 

“What?” Stiles couldn’t believe it. Someone who looked like Derek should’ve been banging all day long—not that Stiles liked the idea. “You’ve only been with two people? And those assholes? Why?”

Stiles watched Derek devour his sandwich, probably thinking of what to say. Derek cleared his throat. “I guess I wanted to take a break from relationships after Adam. Figure out who I am and all that. Then this annoying kid kissed me and ruined me for everyone else.” 

Stiles felt pretty damn proud of himself as he finished his grilled cheese. “My first kiss ever ruined you for everyone else?” 

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “That was your first kiss?” 

“Yup. Do you know why I kissed you?”

Derek stepped a little closer to Stiles. “No. Why?” 

“You kept that stupid Valentine I made you. I figured if you kept that, you had to feel something for me, right?” 

Derek stepped so he was between Stiles’ legs. “I honestly didn’t realize I felt anything until you kissed me.” 

“Ah. The magic of the Stilinski lips. They are powerful.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re so full of yourself.” 

“Don’t act like you haven’t had fantasies about this mouth.” Stiles laughed when a look of shame passed through Derek’s eyes. “Oh my god! You have!” 

“Shh! You’ll wake my dad. And you were the one doing very obscene things with that mouth.” 

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Aren’t you glad I kissed you, though?” 

Derek’s hands went on Stiles’ thighs. “I am. Very much so.” Then he gave Stiles a quick, chaste kiss. 

Stiles was pretty sure his grin was stupid, but he didn’t care. He was happy. “So are we boyfriends now?” 

Derek sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“Derek!” 

“It’s just… Your dad…” 

Stiles groaned. “What about my dad?” 

“I’m twenty-two and you’re seventeen. It’s technically illegal, and you dad’s the Sheriff.” 

“This argument is getting really old, Derek.” 

“But it’s the truth!” Derek said. “And your dad trusts me to not do anything with you while you’re still underage.” 

Stiles pouted. “I don’t think my dad trusts me.” He slid his hands down Derek’s chest, over his stomach, and stopped at Derek’s waist. Then he gave Derek’s neck a kiss. 

“Gee, I wonder why.” Derek moaned a little when Stiles’ lips went over his Adam’s apple. “Okay. Stop.” 

Stiles pulled back. “Damn. I thought that would work.” 

Derek chuckled and put a hand on Stiles’ cheek. “Maybe we could compromise?” 

“How?” 

“Well. I don’t want you seeing anyone else.” 

“You’ve made that very clear.” 

“Hush. I’m thinking.” Derek paused for a minute. “Maybe we could hang out a lot and maybe go out together alone?” 

“And maybe kiss?” Stiles added. 

Derek smiled. “Yeah. But no sexual stuff.” 

“Okay. So we kinda date until I’m eighteen. Then we go full force after my birthday.” 

Derek nodded. “Yeah. And maybe not tell everyone right away? Because you know they’d be up on our asses constantly. And Scott will throw a hissy fit.” 

“Okay.” Stiles didn’t want his dad insisting on a chaperone or something. “Plus, you haven’t been in a relationship in awhile, so you need to learn how to het back into the swing of things.” 

“Jerk.” 

“You dig it.” 

“Only a little.” 

They kissed one last time that night, sealing the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… This chapter is long. Probably the longest last chapter I’ve ever written for a fic. BUT I may or may not write a few sequels. It depends if people want them…

Stiles and Derek do their secret dating thing for months. Stiles kind of dug it. Sneaking around was pretty fun. And it was nice to be ditching Scott for once instead of the other way around. It wasn’t like their dates were any different from when they normally hung out. There was just more making out. A lot of making out. Just making out. 

Stiles was pretty frustrated. Every time he went home after macking on Derek, Stiles would have to jerk off to relieve the tension. 

They almost went a little farther once. It was after Derek’s graduation and Stiles managed to get some groping in. He started to undo Derek’s pants when he was stopped. Derek claimed that if pants went off, sex might happen. And no sex until Stiles was eighteen. Though Stiles knew he’d have to wait even after his birthday. They discussed it and Derek really wanted to take his time. He didn’t want to rush into anything. Stiles stated that they’d known each other for years, so they hadn’t exactly been going fast. But Derek held firm. 

Summer went by way too quickly for Stiles. He was soon starting his senior year. Meanwhile, Derek was working to get his Master’s degree in physical therapy, and Laura was preparing for the Bar exam. So everyone was probably going to be stressed. 

It was after the first week of school when Derek and Stiles parked at Beacon Hills Preserve. They were in Derek’s car and were talking. 

“I was thinking I should get a tattoo for my birthday,” Stiles said then poked Derek’s arm before adding, “Like you.” 

Derek smiled. “Nice. You know what you’re gonna get?” 

“Yup.” 

Derek stared at Stiles with an expectant look on his face for a minute. “Well? What’s your tattoo gonna be?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Stiles said and gave Derek a kiss. 

Derek pulled back and said, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” 

“Why exactly do you want to have sex with me?” 

Stiles stared at Derek, open-mouthed. What the hell kind of question was that? And how could he answer it without sounding like a dumbass? “Because. You’re Derek.” 

Derek frowned. Stiles did not like that frown. It was how Derek frowned when he felt bad about himself. “So you want to have sex with me because I’m hot?” 

“No! That’s not what I meant! I mean, yeah, you’re very attractive. People have been telling you that for a long time, right?” 

Derek nodded slowly. “Yes. So you just want me because I’m nice to look at?” 

Oh shit. Derek had more insecurities than Stiles thought. And Stiles wasn’t doing a good job of comforting him. “Listen. I like your face and all, but if it became disfigured from some freak accident, I’d still want you.” 

“But I’d still have my body.” 

Stiles wanted to slam his head against the dashboard. “If you were to stop working out and become obese, I’d still want you.” 

“But why?” 

“Because you’re Derek! I’ve had a thing for you since I was four! As time went on, I just liked you more. Sex with someone you have real feelings for is supposed to be amazing. It’s, like, the ultimate closeness you can have with a significant other. It’s the physical expression of what two people feel for each other. And trust me, I feel a lot for you. Hell, you are the only person I imagined myself with. Isaac talked me into our little thing by telling me I could have practice for when I got with you. You’re the only person I’m going to desperately want simply because of who you are.” 

Damn, that was the best speech Stiles had ever given. Maybe he could use it for his wedding vows. Well, pieces of it. 

Stiles watched as Derek’s face began to soften, and he was looking at Stiles differently. 

“Did you really think I was only into you for your looks?” 

Derek shrugged. “It was a fear I had. And you could do better than me anyway.” 

“Don’t be a dumbass. I was very annoying as a child, and you put up with me.” 

“You had a certain charm about you.” 

“And you spent a lot of time with your kid brother and his weird friend when you could’ve been with people your age.” 

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “Well. I’ve always like you more than, you know, the rest of the world.” Derek chuckled to himself a little. “Once Adam asked me who my best friend was, and I said you.” 

Stiles definitely grinned from ear to ear. “Aw. You must really, really like me too.” 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and kissed at his knuckles. “I do. That’s why it hurt thinking you only liked me for my appearance. That was the only reason Kate wanted me, and it was probably the same with Adam. I wanted you to be different.” 

“Is it safe to say that I am different?” 

“Yeah.” 

Stiles gave Derek a kiss. “Good. Next time we can talk about how crazy you are about me.” 

…

Stiles woke up to the glorious smell of bacon on his eighteenth birthday. He loved the tradition he and his dad made about a year after his mom’s death. On each other’s birthdays, they would make the other breakfast. They were the only two days of the year—besides holidays—that Stiles let his dad have a ridiculous amount of bacon. And his dad always managed to get time off work for their birthday breakfasts. Stiles didn’t even mind getting up earlier than usual on school days, and getting up before noon on weekends. 

Stiles bounded down the stairs, still in his pajamas, and ran to the kitchen. “So what’s on the menu this fine morning, father of mine?” 

“Well, my now legally adult son, we have bacon—lots of bacon—scrambled eggs, and pancakes.” 

“Sweet! Want me to make coffee?” 

“That would be wonderful.” His dad put some pancakes onto a plate. “I’ll be working late tonight. I request that any visitors you have tonight are gone before I get home. Or at least things stay quiet when I do get home.” 

“Why would I have late night visitors?” 

His dad gave Stiles his patented ‘don’t fuck with me’ look. “Right. But just in case. Okay?” 

“Fine.” 

The two Stilinskis ate every bit of food the Sheriff made. Though Stiles did try to eat more bacon than his dad. There may have been an epic battle over the last few pieces. 

Stiles drove to school in a good mood. Mostly because Derek sent him a Happy Birthday text and promised to stop by his house when he was done work. 

When he walked into school, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Danny were waiting at his locker. They had decorated it with wrapping paper and tied a shit ton of balloons to it. 

“This is awesome!” Stiles told them with a smile. 

“It gets better,” Isaac said before presenting him with a cupcake. It was vanilla with chocolate icing covered in rainbow sprinkles. 

“I’m so eating this right now.” He began to lick at the icing. 

“And Lydia’s making Jackson buy us all dinner tonight,” Allison told him. 

“Oh my god. This is going to be the best birthday ever.”

At lunch, all his friends sang Happy Birthday to him. The rest of the cafeteria looked at them like they were crazy. 

After school, Stiles texted Derek the time he should come over. Then he did some homework before getting dressed in the outfit Lydia recommended he wear. Which was just a nice way of saying that Lydia threatened to wear that outfit or she’s chop his balls off. 

Stiles ordered the most expensive meal at the restaurant just to piss Jackson off. 

Once dinner was over, Stiles went to the nearby tattoo parlor. He’d met with one of the tattoo artists the week before to plan his tattoo. It was going to take a couple hours at least since Stiles wanted it all done in one go. 

Stiles thanked God he had an early dinner. 

When Stiles got home, Derek was already waiting on his porch. 

“You’re late,” Derek said. 

Stiles walked up to where Derek was sitting on the top step. He straddled Derek’s legs, grabbed his face, and kissed his forehead. “I was getting my tattoo.” 

“Really? Can I see it?” 

“If you’re good.” 

Stiles helped Derek stand and they went into the house. 

“And what determines me being good?” Derek asked. 

Stiles sat on the couch. “Hmm. Did you get me a gift?” 

Derek rolled his eyes and got something put of his backpack. “I got you that book I wanted with my employee discount.” 

“Yay!” Stiles snatched the gift from Derek and unwrapped it. He held the book close to his chest. “I can’t wait to start reading it.” 

Derek smiled as he took something else out of his bag. “Melissa also made you sugar cookies.” 

“Fuck yes!” Stiles grabbed the cookies, opened the container, and shoved two in his mouth. 

“You’re so classy sometimes that it amazes me.” 

Stiles removed his shoes then poked Derek in the forehead with his foot. “I’m classier than you.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Derek watched him eat for a bit then said, “So. Tattoo?” 

Stiles let out an overdramatic sigh. “If you insist.” 

Stiles stood and made a move to take off his shirt, but paused when Derek asked, “Why are you stripping?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “First of all, stop acting like a strip tease from me wouldn’t be a turn on. Second of all, my tattoo’s on my side and since it’s kinda big, I’m taking off my shirt. Is that cool with you?” 

“Uh, sure.” When Stiles’ shirt was off, Derek pointed out, “It’s still bandaged.” 

“I’m aware. Go on, take it off.” 

Derek chuckled as he moved forward to take off the bandage. Once the tattoo was revealed, his heart flew into his throat. Covering Stiles’ left side from his hip to the top of his ribcage was a wolf with its head up like it was howling at the moon. The wolf was black and had blue eyes. 

Derek traced the tattoo with his fingertips. “It’s like the toy wolf I gave you.” 

He looked up to see Stiles smiling down at him. “Yup.” 

“The toy wolf that you named after me.” Derek stared at the tattoo as Stiles’ fingers carded through his hair. 

“I wanted to get a tattoo that meant something,” Stiles explained. “You got me through a tough time. Starting with you giving me that wolf. And even if we break up—“ 

“We’re not breaking up.” Derek didn’t want Stiles thinking that would happen. 

“I said if. Anyway, the wolf doesn’t just represent you always being there for me. It’s also a reminder that if I can make it through the shitty situation of my mom dying, I can make it through anything. Though I hope you’ll always be there when things get rough.” 

“I will be,” Derek promised, meaning every word. He slowly trailed his lips up the tattoo, wishing he could do something more meaningful for Stiles, but this would have to do. 

“I like where this is going. Are—“ Stiles let out a light moan when Derek’s mouth went over his nipple. “Am I about to get a birthday blowjob?” 

Derek snorted as he pulled Stiles into his lap. He settled his hands on Stiles’ hips and nibbled at his bottom lip. “Is that what you want?” 

Stiles ground against Derek. “I would very much enjoy that. And I’d enjoy returning the favor.” 

Derek bit and sucked at Stiles’ collarbone, hoping to leave a mark. “Nope. It’s your birthday. Only you get a blowjob.” 

“Aw. But I wanted—“

“Are you seriously complaining about getting blown and not having to do any work after?” 

“Yes.” 

Derek chuckled. “Only you.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt off and threw it behind the couch. His lips traveled from Derek’s mouth to his neck. “But on your birthday I’m doing the same for you.” 

“Only five days to go,” Derek reminded before pinning Stiles to the couch. 

As they kissed, Derek made sure it was slow and sweet. Derek didn’t want Stiles to associate their first sexual encounter with frenzied lust. He wanted it to be special and romantic (well, as special and romantic as a blowjob could be) like Stiles probably imagined. 

Derek undid Stiles’ jeans then quickly pulled them and Stiles’ underwear off. 

“This is really happening,” Stiles babbled. “It’s about fucking time— Oh god!” 

Stiles stopped talking once Derek had his mouth around him. Instead, he made beautiful, wonderful noises as he gripped Derek’s hair. Just the sounds Stiles was making were turning Derek on like crazy. That was something Derek had never experienced before. 

Stiles moaned out Derek’s name as he came. As Derek sat up, Stiles said, “Best birthday ever. And you just swallowed all that didn’t you? How efficient.” Stiles sat up and moved closer to Derek on the couch. He kissed at Derek’s neck and slid his hand down Derek’s pants. 

“Stiles.” 

“Shut up and accept your thank you hand job.” Before Derek could protest, Stiles brought their lips together and started stroking Derek’s length. 

Derek came almost embarrassingly quickly. Then again, he hadn’t been touched by another person in awhile. 

When Stiles wiped his messy hand on Derek’s pant leg, Derek glared at him. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. And was… giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing’s funny,” Stiles assured. “It’s just… I got a blowjob from Derek Hale on my living room couch. I’m living the dream, man.” 

Derek placed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “I’m glad.” 

Stiles stood in all his naked glory right in front of Derek. “Let’s go upstairs and change. I have sweatpants that’ll fit you. I doubt you wanna go home in jizz stained pants.” 

“Are you going to kick me out after?” Derek felt some insecurities seeping through. 

“No. We’ve got hours before my dad’s finished work. I figured we could cuddle and watch a movie.” 

Derek actually enjoyed cuddle time with Stiles. Kate never wanted to touch Derek after sex. And Adam was only touchy with Derek when other people were around, as if staking his claim. Stiles just seemed to like being close to Derek. It was nice. And comforting. 

After the movie, Stiles walked Derek to his car. Derek’s hands were on Stiles’ waist, while Stiles settled his arms behind Derek’s neck. They kissed for some time. 

“Happy Birthday, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. “I-I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow when you come to my house and annoy my family.” 

Stiles laughed. “True. Do you work tomorrow?” 

“Until one.” 

“Okay. I’ll hang out with Scott until he runs off to Allison, and then I’ll bug you.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They shared one more kiss before Derek finally headed home. 

…

Derek felt a body fall on top of him at around five on Thanksgiving morning. “Why are you in my bed and not Scott’s?” Stiles and his dad always showed up at the Hale house early on Thanksgiving. The Sheriff liked to help prepare the meal. It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to plop into either Derek’s or Scott’s bed. Derek was just surprised Stiles chose his bed this year since they still hadn’t told anyone about their relationship. 

Stiles nuzzled his head against Derek’s chest. “Well. For one, you’re surprisingly comfortable for a muscle man. And two, Scott punched me in the throat last year when he woke up.” 

“You’d think he’s be used to you just appearing by now.”

“Please. This is Scott we’re talking about.” Stiles yawned. “Now let’s go back to sleep.” 

A few hours later, Derek was being poked awake by Stiles. “Laura and Josh are making breakfast, Pancakes. We must get down there before Scott wakes up.” 

Stiles had a point. Scott inhaled pancakes. “Let’s go.” 

They got their own fill of pancakes before Scott appeared. 

“So, Josh,” Stiles said, “why are you here and not with your family this fine holiday?” 

“Don’t be rude, Stiles,” the Sheriff said. 

“What? I’m naturally curious.”

Josh laughed. “It’s fine. My family is huge and a little suffocating. And since they mostly live in New Jersey, Laura and I see them a lot. It’s not a far trip from the city after all. So we figured it’s be fair to see you guys instead since you live across the country. Plus, it’s much more peaceful here. My family’s so nosy.” 

Derek snorted. “Everyone in this house is nosy.”

Josh smiled. “But none of you are too obvious about it. It’s refreshing.” 

When afternoon hit, Derek had just finished getting dressed when Laura knocked on his door, and came in before he could respond. 

“Laura! I could’ve been naked.” 

Laura sat down on the bed. “Well, you’re not. Thank God.” She smirked at him. “I bet you wouldn’t have cared is Stiles walked in on you naked.” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because you and Stiles are obviously banging.” 

Derek had to resist the urge to smack his sister. “We are not banging.” 

“Well, you’re doing something of the sexual nature.” 

Derek sighed. There was no point in lying to Laura. “Only since his birthday. Though we’ve been kind of dating for months now.” 

“That long, huh?” 

Derek sat down next to Laura. “How’d you figure it out?” 

“Well, Stiles is no longer teasing you until you look like you’re about to pass out. The mutual flirting and touching has increased. And you two give each other idiotic smiles all the time. Why haven’t you two told anyone?” 

Derek shrugged. “Stiles didn’t want his dad constantly bugging us before he was legal.” 

“I’m pretty sure the Sheriff knows.” 

Derek had to laugh at that. “Don’t tell Stiles. He likes to think he can get away with stuff.” 

“Any other reasons why you’re still all secret?” 

“We’re not sure how Scott will react. We don’t want him to hate us or anything. But I just know he’ll overreact. And it’ll probably hurt Stiles. I don’t like Stiles upset.” 

“Aw.” Laura ruffled Derek’s hair. “You really care about him.” 

Derek pushed her arm away. “I do.” 

“You also seem really happy.” 

Derek smiled. “I am. It’s easy with Stiles. And feels… right, I guess. Like, being with Kate was all kinds of wrong, and Adam annoyed the shit out of me. And, yeah, Stiles has his annoying moments, but I can be annoying right back and he won’t bitch at me. And I get him. Sometimes he had to squash my insecurities, though.” 

“You know, Scott will get over it when he realizes you two love each other.” 

“I never said anything about love.” Derek wasn’t sure if he was ready to express love. Stiles was young, and he didn’t want to scare Stiles off. And Derek wanted to be really sure of his feelings before he said the words. 

Laura scoffed. “Please. It’s so obvious how you guys feel. Hell, Stiles looks at you like… like… Fuck. I don’t know how to describe it. Like how Dad and Melissa look at each other.” 

Derek remembered something Stiles liked to say. “Like I’m the greatest gift ever?” 

“YES!” Laura excitedly smacked his arm. “That’s exactly it. Where’d you come up with that?” 

“From Stiles.” 

“Of course.” 

Dinner went as it usually did. Derek and Scott fought over dinner roll, Laura complained about how gross cranberry sauce is, Stiles and his dad argued over what the Sheriff could eat, Josh fit in by stealing Laura’s stuffing which made Laura try to stab him with a fork, Melissa told everyone to stop being ridiculous, and Dad just laughed at everyone. The typical Hale Thanksgiving. 

After dinner, Scott, Melissa, the Sheriff, and Josh watched football while Laura and their dad cleaned up. Derek and Stiles went onto the back porch to talk. 

Stiles hopped on the railing and Derek held onto Stiles’ waist. He didn’t want Stiles to fall after all. 

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Stiles asked. 

“Laura knows about us.” 

“How?” 

“She figured it out.” 

“Damn her,” Stiles cursed. “Is she okay with it?” 

“She is. She likes that I’m happy.” 

Stiles grinned. “I make you happy?” 

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. “Yes, you do.” 

Stiles kissed Derek’s nose. “You make me happy too.” 

That might’ve made Derek feel kind of warm inside. “You know, Laura says you look at me like I’m the greatest gift ever.” 

“Well, you are the greatest gift ever.” 

And, Christ, Derek’s heart stopped for a minute. Stiles practically said he loved Derek. “Stiles.” He placed a sweet kiss to Stiles’ lips. “You are the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

Derek was rewarded with the most dazzling smile from Stiles ever. 

…

After Christmas break, Isaac approached Stiles at school. “You’ve been in a really good mood lately. What’s been going on with you? Is it Derek related?” 

“Shh!” Stiles looked around. No Scott. Good. “We haven’t said anything to our parents or Scott yet. How the hell did you figure it out?” 

Isaac smiled. “On Saturday night, Danny and I tried to park at the Preserve to mess around, but a car was already in our usual spot. And I thought the car looked familiar, so Danny told me to go check it out in case someone was in trouble or so we could embarrass a friend. I peaked in the window and saw Derek’s dick in your mouth.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“I told Danny to come look. It was quite a show. You were both very into it.” 

“I’m just gonna go and slam my head with my locker door.” 

Isaac frowned. “But then we won’t get to go on a double date.” 

“Derek and I don’t do double dates.” 

“I’ll tell Scott if you don’t go on a double date with me and Danny.” 

“Fuck. I’ve taught you too well.” 

Isaac gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder. “I know. Aren’t you proud?” 

“Not really.” 

And that was how Stiles and Derek ended up at a semi-nice restaurant outside of Beacon Hills with Isaac and Danny. 

“Derek looks miserable,” Danny commented. And Stiles totally caught the hint of amusement. 

Stiles put a smile on his face. “Well, Derek doesn’t like people much.” He received a glare from Derek for that. 

“Well, he hates me,” Isaac muttered as he finished his salad. 

Derek looked guilty. “I don’t hate you. I just didn’t like it when you were with Stiles. You’re much more tolerable now.” 

Isaac smiled. “Good.” 

Derek made more of an effort to chat with Isaac and Danny. And he actually seemed to enjoy himself after awhile—no alcohol needed! Stiles was so proud of Derek. He’d come so far socially. He was definitely going to be rewarded with sexual favors after dinner. 

“See? That was fun,” Stiles said as they walked to Derek’s car. 

“A little,” Derek admitted. 

“Will I ever meet your friends from college?” Stiles asked as he leaned against the passenger side of the car. 

“I had, like, four friends that could deal with me by the last year of school. One went off to intern somewhere on Chicago—that was Kim. Alan is going to graduate school in Seattle. Justin is trying to make it on Broadway. And Kenny is backpacking through Europe with his girlfriend Mindy. She hates me because Kenny used to have a thing for me.” 

“So…”

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ face. “If we’re ever near them, I’ll introduce you. I promise. They’ll all be very happy to see I’m actually dating someone.” 

“Are you actually keeping in touch with them?” 

“Surprisingly I am. We text and talk on Facebook, and Kenny even sent me a postcard from Germany.” 

“Aw. Derek had friends.” 

Derek ran a thumb along Stiles’ bottom lip. “I do.” 

“Am I still your best friend, though?” 

Derek chuckled. “Yes, Stiles.” Then he kissed Stiles. And again. And again. And—

“WHAT THE FUCK?” 

Stiles was really hoping a hole would open in the Earth and eat him up as he and Derek faced Scott and Allison. Allison looked intrigued. Scott looked sick. 

Stiles couldn’t stand the silence. “Scott, buddy. Fancy seeing you here.” 

“You were making out with my brother!” Scott cried. “And this doesn’t look like a new thing!” 

“We’ve been kind of seeing each other since March,” Derek confessed. 

Scott’s mouth opened and closed several times. “M-March? That long? How—This is—Fuck! I’m—I’m.” Scott snapped his fingers. “I’m gonna tell Mom and Dad!” Scott got back into his car and sped off. 

“Scott!” Allison called. She sighed and turned to Derek and Stiles. “Can you guys give me a ride?” 

“Sure,” Derek said. They all got in the car. “You want me to take you home?” 

“No,” Allison said. “I sense Scott will need me to calm him down.” 

“We’re really sorry this ruined your night,” Stiles told her. 

“It’s okay,” Allison assured. “Scott’s just having another unnecessary freak out.” 

Derek let out a breath. “I’m afraid our weird brotherly competition brings out his immaturity.” 

“He’ll get over it,” Allison said. “But Lydia and Erica are gonna be pissed you didn’t tell them, Stiles.” 

Stiles smacked his forehead. “Ah, shit. I’m gonna have to buy them shoes or something to make up for it.” 

When they entered the Hale house, Scott was screaming at his parents. “You have to forbid it!” 

“We can’t stop them from dating,” Melissa said. 

“And if you think about it, it’s not really surprising,” Mark put in. “You see how they act with each other.” 

“Doesn’t their happiness matter?” Allison asked. 

Scott spun around to face Stiles and Derek. He pointed at Stiles. “He’s probably just using you to feel young again. You’re just a passing phase, a boy toy.” 

Well, that was a punch in the gut. “Fuck you too, Scott.” Stiles didn’t bother to hide his hurt. 

Scott and his accusing finger focused on Derek. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles was just using you for sex. Why would he want to be in a relationship with such an asshole?” 

“Scott!” Melissa snapped. “Enough!” 

“You don’t know shit, Scott,” Derek said flatly. He grabbed Stiles’ hand. “I’m taking you home.” 

Stiles let the tears fall when they got in Derek’s car. “Well, it’s nice to know how he really feels about us.” 

“That’s not it,” Derek said. “And you know it. It must be hard dealing with his best friend dating his asshole brother.” 

“You’re not an asshole,” Stiles told Derek. “You act like how most older brothers act. And I know you’d kill anyone who would hurt Scott.” 

“You’re not a boy toy, you know,” Derek said. 

“I guess.” 

“You’re not. You’re the best person in the world, who I totally don’t deserve.” 

“You totally do.” Stiles looked at Derek. “Do I need to remind you I’m not using you for sex?” 

“Nope.” 

“I’m gonna punch Scott in the dick.” 

Derek laughed a little as he pulled up in front of Stiles’ house. “I’ll walk you inside.” 

Stiles’ dad was waiting for them in the living room. “Scott called to ‘warn’ me about you two. He was acting like a little shit, so I told him to get his head out of his ass. Then he hung up on me.” 

Stiles smiled. “I love you, Dad.” 

“So, how long have you known about us, Sheriff?” Derek asked. 

“Since summer.” 

Derek nodded. “Can I sleep here tonight? I don’t wanna deal with Scott.” 

“Sure. I’ll even let you sleep in Stiles’ room. With the door open.” 

…

A week went by before Scott finally agreed to talk to Stiles. When Stiles walked into Scott’s room, he said, “So you’re finally ready to admit you’ve been being an ass?” 

Scott crossed his arms. “I still feel very justified in my anger.” 

“I’m out.” Stiles turned to leave. 

“But!” Scott called making Stiles face him again. “Mom, Dad, Allison, Laura, Josh, your dad, Isaac, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Jackson all say I should hear you out.” 

Stiles sat down in Scott’s desk chair. “Even Jackson? Wow.” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Why Derek? Why are you with him of all people?” 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Because I love him.” It was the first time he ever said it out loud. 

“What? How can you love him?” Scott demanded to know. 

“Why do you love Allison?” 

Scott thought that over for a minute. “Because… she’s Allison.” 

“And that’s why I love Derek! It’s not about how he looks. Even of he was fugly, I would’ve fallen for him. Not many people tolerated me when I was a kid. But Derek—an older, cooler kid—actually seemed to enjoy my company. He went out and bought me a Valentine’s Day gift after I gave him a card I made. A card that he still keeps on his bookshelf. He gave me one of his toy wolves to comfort me after my mom died. He was the first person to take me to the cemetery because he knew it would make me feel better to visit my mom. He quit smoking because I asked him to. He broke up with Adam because Adam was a douche to me. And even though it pissed me off, he insisted on waiting until I was eighteen out of respect for the law and my dad.” 

“You guys started dating when you were seventeen!” 

“Well, yeah.” Stiles shrugged. “I eventually got to him. But there was nothing more than making out. Like, he wouldn’t even let me touch his dick through his jeans.” 

“Ew!” Scott waved his arms around to get Stiles to shut up. “You know, you never even told me that you actually, really, truly liked him. I thought you flirted with him for fun. And to annoy me.” 

“The flirting was me trying to wear him down.” 

Scott shook his head. “How long have you even liked him?” 

“Since I was four and noticed how pretty his eyes are.” 

“Gross. And how did the flirting start?” 

“I was bugging him one day, like, three years ago. I noticed he kept the Valentine I gave him, so… I kissed him.” 

“What? How could you never tell me? About any of this?” 

“Because I knew you’d freak out!” Stiles yelled. 

“I would not have!” 

“Scott, you did indeed freak out. You ditched Allison at a restaurant to tell your parents on us.” 

Scott ran a hand through his hair. “Allison’s still mad about that.” 

“And I should still be mad at you. You called me a boy toy,” Stiles reminded. “And you acted like I was only using Derek for sex. News flash! There has been no penetration.” 

“Yuck.” 

“Shut up,” Stiles snapped. “Do you even know how insecure Derek is? He had been afraid I was only into him for his looks. I had to give him this huge speech to convince him I like him for him.” 

Scott appeared surprised. “He’s insecure?” 

“Yes! He thought he was in love with Kate and she straight up told him he was only good for sex. He thinks that’s all people want out of him. Then you, his brother, pretty much said that. All because you were pissed because we didn’t tell you and it might be a little weird for you.” 

“Well, now I feel like shit.” 

“You should,” Stiles said. “You insulted two people who didn’t tell you about their relationship because they were concerned about your feelings.” 

“Oh.” There was silence. “It’s just… when I saw you guys kissing… I knew you’d be taking up all of Derek’s time when he doesn’t spend much with me anyway. And I was scared about you starting to ditch me for him.” 

“You mean like how you ditched me for Allison?” 

Scott looked at the floor. “Yeah…” 

“Scott, Derek and I have been secretly dating for months and I still see you a lot. And Derek thinks you don’t want to hang out with him.” 

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” 

“Good. Wanna play some Call of Duty?” 

…

Derek got out of his car just as Stiles was leaving the Hale house. “You look happy.” 

Stiles grinned and gave Derek a kiss. “Scott and I have reconciled.” He gave Derek a pat on the chest. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Derek stared at hos house with slight fear. “How was it?” 

“I made him feel like shit, explained things, and he apologized. Then we spent some quality time together, which I suggest you do too.” 

“I’m scared,” Derek admitted. 

“Dude, it’s Scott. You’ll be fine. Especially since I already had a go at him.” 

“Come with me?” 

Stiles laughed. “No. You have to do this on your own. Call me later, okay?” 

“Sure.” 

Stiles left then Derek slowly made his way up to Scott’s room. Scott was sitting on his bed, doing homework. He looked up when Derek walked in and said, “Hi.” 

“Hey.” Derek sat across from Scott on the bed. “I hear you and Stiles made up.” 

“Yeah. I get his feelings for you now, and why he didn’t tell me. Even though I’m still annoyed, I understand. I just don’t get your side of things. Why my best friend? I knew you always liked him more than me, but not that way. And have you liked him as long as he’s liked you?”

“I never liked Stiles more than you,” Derek said. 

“Oh please. You never gave him the ‘why the hell are you here’ look. You always laughed at his dumb jokes, and actually seemed to want to hear what he had to say. You’ve always acted like I’m a waste of space.” 

“That’s not true! Listen, Scott. After you were born, I acted like a brat because I wasn’t the baby anymore. Dad moved out and he suddenly had a new son. I was afraid he’d love you more than me. Then after my mom died, I was going through a lot. I wasn’t as nice to you as a big brother should be.” 

“But Stiles—“

“I eventually started to think of Stiles as a friend. Hell, he’s my best friend. At my mom’s funeral, he was the only person who managed to comfort me.” 

“Okay,” Scott said. “So. How long have you liked him?” 

Derek shrugged. “Since he kissed me a few years ago. It made me look at him differently. He wasn’t just this kid I hung out with anymore. He was suddenly this person who could be a possible partner, someone who was—still is—a really good kisser. I hadn’t felt so much from just kissing someone before. Fuck. That whole seeing fireworks thing finally made sense. But it freaked me out because Stiles is five years younger, and at the time a relationship would have been illegal. I… I didn’t want to be Stiles’ Kate.” 

“You’re not like her.” 

“People do keep saying that.” 

“It’s true,” Scott said. “So, um, how serious are you about him?” 

“I care about him. A lot.” 

It looked like Scott was glaring. “You don’t love him?” 

“I… ugh. I’ve never said that to anyone outside the family, you know? The one person I thought about saying it to was only using me for sex. I need… I need to be sure my heart isn’t going to be torn out and shit on again before I say it.” 

“Stiles wouldn’t hurt you. Not on purpose.” 

“I know,” Derek said quietly.” 

“You don’t say you love me. Much.” 

“I do love you, Scott. You’re my little brother. If someone were to hurt you, I’d kill them.” 

Scott cracked a small smile. “But, um, what about my mom?” 

“I’ve told her I love her. She’s not just a step-mom. She’s my second mom. Whenever someone calls her my mom, I don’t correct them.” 

“Then why don’t you call her mom?” Scott wondered. 

“It’s out of respect for the woman who gave birth to me. Melissa gets that.” 

“Oh. That makes sense,” Scott said. “You know, Stiles is family. You can tell him you love him.” 

“You know it’s not the same kind of love.” 

Scott nodded. “True.” 

“So… Are we good?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah. But I still think it’s weird, and it’ll gross me out for a while. Oh. And I’m sorry for saying Stiles was only using you for sex.” 

“It’s fine,” Derek told him. “You were upset. Hey. You wanna go get pizza?” 

Scott beamed. “Yeah!” 

…

Stiles groaned in frustration on Derek’s bed. Derek didn’t turn away from his computer, so Stiles groaned again. 

Derek sighed and turned around in his chair. “Yes, Stiles?” 

Stiles waved his college applications around. “I don’t know what I want to do with my life! Scott wants to become a vet, Isaac wants to be a Social Worker, and everyone else is so sure. I don’t have a fucking clue!” 

A weird look crossed Derek’s face, one that Stiles couldn’t place. “You’ll figure it out.” 

“What if I pick a major, graduate, and then figure out I have no passion for my chosen career?” 

“You’ll have a passion for whatever you choose.” Derek’s voice sounded weird. It was starting to worry Stiles. 

“Um. How’d you decide you wanted to do Physical Therapy?” 

“I like the idea of helping people who have been hurt. I want to be able to give people the confidence to go on, no matter what the injury. I want to be able to show people that they can come back from getting hurt.” 

Stiles smiled at Derek. “You’re awesome, you know?” 

Derek’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I try.” 

“The only thing that interests me is random facts.” 

“You’ll find something to do with your life, Stiles.” Derek turned back to his computer. 

Stiles let out a breath and got off the bed. He walked up to Derek and put his chin in Derek’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just have to work on this paper.” 

Stiles shut the laptop and spun Derek around. “Tell me.” 

They stared at each other for a good five minutes before Derek gave in. “Jesus. It’s just… you… and college. Going away and meeting new people. You… you’ll find someone better, and—“

Stiles covered Derek’s mouth. “Stop that. There’s no one better. There’s only you, okay?” 

Derek removed Stiles’ hand from his mouth, and held onto it instead. “But you’re smart. You’ll go far away to some great school and move on.” 

Stiles backed away and glared at Derek. “Don’t you even think about it!”

“What?” 

“Don’t you dare break up with me so I can be free while I’m in college. And I don’t even want to go to school far away, okay?” 

“Just because of me—“

“It’s not just you,” Stiles said. “I’m all my dad has, and he’s all I have. I don’t want to leave him. And, like you, I don’t want to go to a big city or something. I like small town life. This town. It’s where I grew up, where my parents grew up. My mom’s buried here. I want to raise my future family here. That’s what I’ve always wanted.” 

“Really?” Derek asked, looking like a puppy. 

Stiles sat in Derek’s lap. “Really. Hell, I still want to live at home. At least for a little while. You’re not getting rid of me, okay?” 

Finally, a real smile from Derek. “Okay.” 

…

A few weeks later, Stiles burst into Derek’s room. “I have wonderful news!” 

“Stiles, I have a paper due tomorrow.” 

Stiles gave Derek his disappointed/sad pout. Derek hated all of Stiles’ pouts that weren’t playful. “I guess I’ll go tell Scott what I want to do with my life.” Stiles started to turn. 

“Wait!” Stiles had been so freaked out that he didn’t know what he wanted to do. Derek knew this was important to Stiles. A big deal. “I wanna know. Tell me.” 

Stiles smiled and jumped onto Derek’s bed. “Okay. So I was at the grocery store.” 

“How—“

“Let me tell the story. I was putting all my stuff into the Jeep when I saw one of my teachers doing the same in the car next to me. Her son was helping her—an adorable little dude. She realized she forgot something and asked me if I could watch her kid. So I said sure because kids are awesome, you know?” 

“They are,” Derek agreed. He actually wanted to have kids with Stiles. But he felt it was a little too soon to say that. 

“Right! I noticed the kid—Tony who is six years old plus seven months—was wearing a Finding Nemo shirt. I told him I love that movie, and he got so excited. He said he loved fish and sharks and turtles and all that. He even said he wanted to be a mermaid so he could live in the ocean.” Stiles chuckled. “Anyway, I told him a bunch of random facts I know about the ocean and its creatures. Tony was really into it. He was eating up every word I said, asked questions, and was just so happy to be hearing all of it. 

“That’s when it hit me. Teaching! Teaching little kids—hopefully pre-school or kindergarten. You know, when kids actually like learning and find it fun. And no one’s an asshole like teenagers or older kids. It would actually be a rewarding experience. You know, seeing their eyes light up when they gain new knowledge like Tony did.” 

Derek smiled. “That’s great, Stiles.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I can see you doing that. And you’ll be everyone’s favorite teacher.” 

Stiles actually squealed and jumped into Derek’s lap, kissing him all over the face. “You have no idea how happy I am you think that.” He put his lips to Derek’s, slipping his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

Derek let this go on for a bit before stopping it. He had a paper to write, after all. “No more.” 

Stiles sighed a little. “Okay.” He gave Derek one last kiss and got off his lap. 

“You’re not… frustrated with me, right?” Derek realized they had been dating for a long time without going much farther than hand jobs or blowjobs. It must’ve been really getting to Stiles. 

“What? You mean the lack of penetration?” 

“Um… yeah.” Derek looked down at the floor. 

“Nah. I get it. You want to be able to do the whole emotional side of a relationship before you do the physical. You never got that chance with Kate or Adam. You need this, and it’s not like we don’t touch each other or anything. We have sexual contact and it’s awesome.” Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss. “I’ll wait as long as you want because I love you.” 

Derek just stared at Stiles. It felt like his brain had short-circuited. He knew Stiles felt that way, but he had never said it. Hell, Derek felt it, but saying it? It scared him. 

Stiles laughed and Derek scowled. “What?” 

Stiles gave him another kiss. “I can see you having some internal debate. You don’t need to say it back before you’re ready. I just… I wanted you to know that I love you. Okay?” 

Derek touched Stiles’ face. “Okay. I just… You know I—“

“I know, Derek.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s free hand and kissed his fingertips. “You want me to go so you can finish your paper?” 

Derek shook his head. “No. Just stay.” 

…

One day in mid-April, Derek checked his voicemail after work. He had felt his phone go off about a million times while he was working, but couldn’t answer it. 

The first message was from Laura: “Derek! I’m—“ Then he voice got really squeaky and he could tell she was crying, but he could also tell she was happy. Okay…

The next message was from Dad: “Derek! Can you believe it?” Then he broke into sobs. Right. 

Melissa managed to say, “This is so great!” before she started crying. 

Scott’s was by far the worst. He couldn’t understand a thing Scott had said. 

Finally, there was a message from Stiles: “So… I’m at your house. I walked into the living room and everyone was crying and hugging. I asked what was up and it took them, like, a half an hour to tell me in a coherent way. They all said they called you, but I doubt any of them made sense. So here’s the news: Laura’s getting married! Josh proposed this afternoon over pizza, which is apparently romantic to them. So call your sister and have a good cry of your own. Bye!” 

Derek reached his car and got in. “Shit.” Laura was getting married. His sister was going to be in a white dress and walk down the aisle toward Josh. Laura would be a beautiful, but bossy bride. And Mom wouldn’t be there. 

Derek dialed his sister. “Derek?” her voice was still squeaky. 

“You’re getting married!” he shouted happily. 

“I know! It’s crazy. He proposed at the pizza place we went to on our first date. We still go there all the time. Everyone who works there knows us. So naturally they were all in on it. ‘Will you marry me?’ was spelled out in pepperoni on the pizza. It was so cute. Everyone applauded when I said yes. We got out pizza to go and had a quickie in our apartment.” 

“I really didn’t need to know that last bit.” 

Laura laughed a little, but still sounded choked up. “I couldn’t resist. God. The ring is perfect. Nice and simple. Not flashy at all. I’ll send you a picture.” 

“Awesome.” They were both silent for a while. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Laura said with a shaky voice. “It’s just… no Mom. Most women would already be jumping into planning mode with their mothers. And I know I have Melissa. It’s just not the same, you know?” 

“I know,” Derek replied softly. “But if at any time during all of this you find yourself really missing her, just call me. Because I’ll be able to understand. But try to remember, Melissa will be way into this. She doesn’t have a daughter, you know? And while I know she’ll get why you’re upset about Mom…” 

“She’ll still want me to be happy,” Laura finished. “I know. I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. Maybe we can find a way to honor Mom at the wedding.” 

“That’d be great.” 

Laura let out a breath. “Okay. I feel a little better now. Hey. Could you go by the cemetery and tell Mom? You know, since I can’t?” 

“Yeah. I’ll do it, Laura.” 

“Thanks, Derek. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” They ended the call and Derek drove to the cemetery. 

He walked to his mom’s grave and sat down. “Hey, Mom. Laura wanted me to tell you she’s getting married. You know the guy. Josh. She introduced you to him over Christmas. He’s a good guy, you know. He really does love Laura. And he puts up with Laura’s shit. And he actually likes out family. You know how weird we are, and how hard it is to fit in. He’s already one of us. Like Stiles.” 

Derek bit his lip and stared at his mother’s gravestone. “You know, since the last time I saw you, Stiles told me he loves me. I… I haven’t said it back. I mean I feel the same. It’s just… scary. You know, letting someone have your heart. Trusting them not to hurt you. I’ve already been hurt, and it sucks. I know I can trust Stiles, though.” 

Derek sighed. “It seems dumb when I say it out loud. Because Stiles is different. Different than, like, the entire world. And we both know more than anyone that life is too short to not tell the people you love that you love them.” Derek looked over to where Stiles’ mom was buried. He thought about what Stiles had said about Stilinskis loving forever, and how the Sheriff refused to take off his wedding ring. Would Derek be that for Stiles? Something inside Derek told him that he would be. And while it freaked him out, it also made him feel… good. “Shit.” 

Derek stood. “I’ll see you soon, Mom. I love you.” 

He raced to his car and drove to the Stilinski house. He knocked on the door—maybe a little too loudly. 

Stiles answered with a smile. “You really wanted in my house.” 

“Um. Is your dad working right now?” 

“Yup. Come on in.” 

Derek followed Stiles into the living room. They sat on the couch and Stiles asked, “So why are you so excited to be in my company? I mean, I know I’m awesome and wonderful, but I figured you’d be celebrating Laura’s betrothal with your family.” 

“Well. You’re family too.” 

Stiles chuckled. “I did force my way in a little.” 

“No. You fit. Naturally. Your dad too.” 

Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek. “Aw. Good. You guys aren’t getting rid of either of us. So. Do you want—“

“I love you,” Derek blurted out. 

Stiles grinned. “I know. So. You want a drink? Maybe a snack? We can watch a movie.” 

“Sure. Whatever you’re having.” Derek sat for a minute after Stiles left the room. Then he followed Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles was just making popcorn like it was no big deal. “I was freaking out about saying it and you just reply with ‘I know?’”

Stiles turned away from the microwave. “Well, I do know. That’s why it didn’t bother me when you didn’t say it back before. I knew you needed to process your insecurities or fears or whatever.” 

“It’s hard to be mad at you when you understand me so well.” 

Stiles went up to Derek, put his arms around him, and kissed him. “I love you lots and lots. No matter how weird you are.” 

“Please. You’re the weird one in this relationship. But I still love you anyway.” 

Stiles smiled at him. “You like saying it, don’t you?” 

The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn being done. “I do.” Derek kissed Stiles again, slowly moving them until Stiles was up against the fridge. As Stiles’ hands wondered Derek’s body, Derek ravished Stiles’ neck. “I want to… shit.” 

Stiles snorted. “You wanna shit?” 

“No, asshole. I was thinking I wanted to do something, but we don’t have any, you know, protection.” 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “I do.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. And lube.” 

“When exactly did you acquire all these items?” 

“They were a gift from Isaac and Danny. For my birthday. It was, like, a thank you for getting them together.” 

“Your friends are odd.” 

“Hey, man. They’re gonna be in the wedding party.” 

“What wedding party?” Derek asked. 

“Our future wedding party.” 

Derek ran his fingers down Stiles’ cheek. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And yet you still want to make sweet love to me.” 

“I do.” 

Stiles let out a happy laugh then fucking climbed Derek. His legs were wrapped around Derek’s waist. One arm was behind Derek’s neck, and the other hand was on the back of Derek’s head. And he was kissing Derek with such an intensity that it really didn’t take Derek long to get painfully hard. Well, that plus the promise of sex.

“Room,” Stiles said against Derek’s lips. 

“There’s no way your dad will be home soon, right?” Derek really didn’t want to get shot for having sex in the Sheriff’s house. With his son. In said son’s bed. 

“He won’t be back until the sun comes up.” 

“Awesome.” Derek carried Stiles upstairs, the popcorn and movie plans forgotten. 

Once in Stiles’ room Derek dropped Stiles on the bed. He kicked his shoes off, and when he looked at Stiles again, Stiles was down to his underwear. Derek smiled. “That was speedy.” 

“Hey. I’m excited. This is the first time I’m gonna have sex with the love of my life.” 

Derek took his shirt off. “The love of your life?” 

“Duh. I’ve been waiting around for you since I was four, okay? Yeah, there have been other crushes and Isaac, but Derek Hale has always been the leading man in my heart.” 

Derek removed his pants before joining Stiles on the bed. “Aw. You’re such a romantic.” His lips grazed Stiles’ chest then he used his tongue to tease the nipples. 

Stiles groaned. “Romance is my middle name. Fuck,” Stiles cursed when Derek’s hand slipped into his underwear. 

“So how do you wanna do this?” Derek asked. “You want to top or bottom?” 

“Whatever you want, love.” 

Derek really liked that term of endearment. “I wanted to top. This time.” 

“Okie dokie. I like the promise of switching it up.” Stiles fumbled with his side table drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms and some lube. “Let’s get to it.” 

Derek chuckled as he pulled off Stiles’ underwear. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. “So, um, this will probably be over quickly.” 

“Good. I won’t be the only one.” 

Derek was a little surprised at how easy it was to open Stiles up. “Have you been doing this to yourself?” 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said with a nod as he pushed down on Derek’s fingers. “Every day while I’m jerking off. Imagining that it’s you inside me. Fuck. I’ve thought about you while touching myself since puberty.” 

“Did you even think about me while you were dating Isaac?” Okay. Derek was a little—a lot—jealous that Isaac got to see Stiles like this before he did. 

“I even thought about you while fucking Isaac.” 

“Shit.” Derek gave Stiles a sloppy, frantic kiss. “Is it terrible of me to be happy about that?” 

“Yes. But I dig it. I’m pretty sure I’m good to go.” 

“Right.” Now Derek was getting a little nervous. It had definitely been some time since he had sex. He wanted this to actually be good for Stiles. 

“Stop overthinking,” Stiles said. He pushed Derek’s boxer briefs off and then went about putting a condom on Derek. “It’s gonna be wonderful.” 

“Right,” Derek repeated as he slowly entered Stiles. And, oh yeah, now way was Derek going to last long. 

Stiles felt perfect as Derek moved inside of him. It was as if they were meant to fit together. And Stiles… Stiles’ eyes were locked with Derek’s the entire time. Derek could actually see the love and adoration in those eyes. Hell, it was the first time Derek even felt loved during sex. And Stiles clung to him like Derek was the only thing holding him to Earth. 

Derek came with Stiles’ name spilling from his lips. Noticing Stiles was still hard, Derek finished him off with his mouth. “Sorry that was so quick,” he said when he settled next to Stiles. 

“Shut up.” Stiles snuggled against Derek. “That is gonna go down in History books as the best sex in all the world. No one can top us and our hotness.” 

“Worth the wait?” 

“Of course. I’d wait for you forever.” 

“Fuck. I love you.” 

“I know you do.” Stiles kissed Derek’s neck. “And I love you too.” 

…

“You’re an idiot,” Stiles told Scott as they lined up for graduation. Scott had just informed Stiles that he was going to propose to Allison after the graduation ceremony. 

“It’s romantic,” Scott insisted. “She’ll know that I want to be with her forever. Even though she’s going to school two hours away.” 

“No. You just want any dudes who will be into her at school to know she’s taken.” 

Scott shuffled his feet a little. “Well, that too. But it’s mostly because I love her and want her to know this is a forever thing.” 

“Whatever, man. How’d you afford a ring anyway?” 

“My mom gave me her grandmother’s engagement ring.”

“Your parents are cool with this?” Mark and Melissa always told their children to never rush into things. 

“They were kinda pissed at first. But then I told them we wouldn’t even bother with planning the wedding until after college and we have steady jobs. It’s what I told Allison’s parents too.” 

“You got their permission?” What year was Scott living in? 

“Duh. I didn’t want her dad to stab me or something if I just surprised them with it. He has a terrifying weapons collection. And since I asked permission, her dad actually seems to like me now.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Stiles said. “You don’t want you in-laws hating you.” 

The ceremony was painfully boring. Stiles kept texting Derek, and Derek repeatedly told him to pay attention. Stiles did pay attention to Lydia’s Valedictorian speech, though. It was fucking awesome. He cried a little. Scott sobbed. When Stiles’ name was called—the principal absolutely butchered Stiles’ first name—Stiles grabbed his diploma and did a fancy bow for the crowd. He totally heard Laura whistle. 

Stiles found his dad after, and was given a big hug. “Your mom is in Heaven yelling at the principal for screwing up your name.” 

Stiles laughed. “I bet she’ll visit his dreams and scare the shit out of him.” 

His dad looked at him with a mixture of happiness and sadness. “You’re a high school graduate. Pretty much a man now. You’re mom would be so proud.” 

“Dad. Don’t cry. You know I’ll cry if you do.” 

“Well, too bad.” His dad hugged him again, and they some manly crying while holding onto each other. 

Someone cleared their throat. The Stilinski men separated and smiled at Derek. 

“We were spying on Scott’s proposal,” Derek told them. “Allison said yes.” 

“Good. Scott would’ve moped for years if she said no,” Stiles said with relief. 

“I’ll go congratulate Scott,” the Sheriff said and walked away. 

Derek gave Stiles a hug and a kiss. “I’m no longer dating a high school student. Thank God.” 

“Feel like less of a perv now?” 

“Oh yeah. You and your dad going out to eat with us?” 

“Duh.” 

That night, Stiles and Derek were lying in Derek’s bed. The Hales were kind enough to let Stiles spend the night without insisting he stay in Scott’s room. Ah, adulthood. 

“So I was thinking,” Derek began, sounding nervous. 

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest. “About what?” 

“In two years, I’ll have my Master’s. And I know Melissa is already working to make sure I can get a job at the hospital. I figure that after a year of working, I can get my own place.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” 

“Yeah. Um. Are you planning on living in the dorms at all?” 

“Nah. Too expensive, and I wanna live with Dad anyway.” Stiles landed a scholarship, but it didn’t include room costs. And textbooks alone would cost a shit load of money anyway. Stiles had to finally get a job. Derek promised to try and land him a gig at the bookstore. 

“So what if, in about three years, you, you know, maybe move in with me?” 

Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek. “I love that plan.” 

Derek smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yup. It’ll be awesome. Well, after we stop fighting because I’m sure we’ll annoy the fuck out of each other at first.” 

Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead. “That should be fun.” 

“Oh yeah. But then we’ll have make up sex in every room, on every surface of the place.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

And Stiles knew it would be.


End file.
